Rise White Angel
by lIlSAKlI
Summary: His one purpose was to protect the moon as its guardian. Somehow, things took a different route, and for centuries, he was a statue. After being freed by Sakura, he began his search for true happiness. YS
1. Turning into Stone

**_+ Rise White Angel +_**

Summary: Clow Reed was the only person Yue cared for. When he died, Yue turned himself to stone to erase painful memories, only to be released centuries later by a little girl. He came off as emotionless and distant, but having to live with her, his heart softened and he began to develop strange feelings for her, in the process, remembering parts of his past life. He had fallen for the young princess… but, didn't she love Prince Li?

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. My ideas came from several Yue stories, credits to them.

Story Keys: "Talking" / _'Thinking' _/_ Flashback / _Emphasizing / SCREAMING

A/n: SxS then SxY. Constructive flames accepted. Oh, and be nice.

----------

**-Chapter One-**

Turning into Stone

_X.Reed Mansion..ox_

Clow shifted his view and saw his creation lingering quietly by his doorway. He exhaled deeply as his heavy gaze on Yue made the quiet young man look up with a surprised expression.

"What's the matter Yue?" Clow spoke aloud, in a stern yet gentle tone.

Yue walked up closer towards him, and said, ever so calmly, "I wanted to see what you were doing."

Clow allowed his head to drop back into the pliable cushions of his armchair and gave a yawning sigh. He set the book back on the old, granite table, and then murmured, "A good book to relax the nerves."

Yue stood still; his lip unmoving and so was the rest of him. He stood like a ghost. Clow frowned, the wrinkles on his face deepening. "I am old now. You do know that?"

Yue nodded solemnly.

----------

"_I created you, Yue, to guard the moon. There will be someone in the future who wants to destroy the moon. If the moon is destroyed, then humanity will perish," Clow said sternly._

_Yue bowed, letting his white wings float outward. "Yes, Master."_

_Clow shook his head and gave a pleasant chortle. "Please… just call me Clow. After all, I am like a father to you, a friend. Don't act like I am your master."_

_A frail smile graced Yue's angelic features. "Hai… Clow-sama."_

"_Now that that's settled. You can go ahead and do whatever may please you."_

"_Hai."_

----------

"Sometimes I wonder what you will do if I am to leave this world," Clow said, mostly to himself. "You know that I love you very much. I want you to be happy."

Yue's arms were draped to his side in a more formal standing as he stared curiously at Clow. "Happy?" he said, tasting its meaning.

"You definitely deserve it from all the years you've been loyal to me."

Unsure, he nodded curtly to prove his understanding. Clow's face softened. "The moon is exquisitely pale and lovely tonight. You may go outside."

----------

A week had passed since that small chat. Clow decided to bring Yue to the marketplace, wanting Yue to mingle with the crowd rather than having him stay put in the mansion, like a hermit. He made sure that Yue had a believable disguise, which consisted of faded brown khakis and a cotton-white button shirt. Clow had shortened Yue's usually long, silky white-hair into a short, messy style which gave him a boyish appeal. He looked just like any other man, but even handsomer.

"These clothes are odd. Why must I wear them?" Yue asked irritably.

"Odd or not, it's a time to get used to them. People wear it all the time, and you should make it your habit to do the same." Clow smiled as he buttoned up the last sleeve around Yue's wrist.

"You never wear such clothes. You're always wearing a cape. Why?"

"Ah Yue, so curious and observant, just full of questions… I wear different apparels because I am a sorcerer. But when I go out of town, I'll have to wear something suitable to not stand out," Clow replied in mere friendliness. "Besides, we wouldn't want to attract attention from people who aren't used to the way we normally dressed at home, just like how you're not used to what you're wearing right now."

Yue grinned. "I understand now."

Clow patted Yue gently on the shoulder. "All finished. Let's go now; there will be a bunch of people we'll meet, and I'm hoping that you'll talk to a few."

Yue glowered. Never once in his life had he talk to a stranger other than Clow. The thought of meeting an outsider made him cringe. He was satisfied with only Clow. Nonetheless, he didn't want to displease his master. Therefore, he would obey, no matter how much he loathed it.

----------

The village was crowded with noisy sellers who had goods to sell, and buyers who were gazing and socializing. The weather was warm and sticky, contrasting to the cool environment back home. Yue just itched to leave the village right away. The sun was too bitter upon his sensitive skin, and he didn't like it one bit. He liked cool, nightly climates better, like the area in which they lived.

"Clow-sama!"

Clow flipped around at the sudden call of his name, and smiled gaily. "Ah Hitoro-san, is that really you? Long time no see!" They shared a friendly hand shake and hug as Yue watched on in astonishment.

"Seventeen years to be exact," Hitoro replied, chuckling as he broke the hug. "And who is this courteous fellow here?"

Yue stumbled back when the old man's eyes fixated on him. "My name is Yue Reed, sir," he responded in such politeness, it made several female passersby smile. The man lifted a hand out in front of Yue, and Yue glared, apparently confused.

"Yue," Clow whispered and gently pushed the youth forward. Yue realized that Clow's counterpart wanted to shake his hand as a sign of salutation. He flushed at how ignorant he was. Yue awkwardly took the man's hand and shook it.

"Gomen ne…" he whispered hastily, making Hitoro erupt in a vigorous set of chuckles.

"Your son is a funny lad!" Hitoro bellowed in a nice sounding voice, but Yue was caught off-guard when Hitoro addressed him as Clow's son. _'I am simply his creation created to guard the moon.'_ Yue explained to himself over and over in his head.

Clow grinned. "So what have you been up to after all these years, Hitoro-san?"

"Well you know… I settled down after I left the Academy. I have two children now," a smile reached Hitoro's lip, "and I have a daughter just about your age." He looked to Yue with a crooked grin. "Shall I introduce the two of you?"

Yue quirked an eyebrow, puzzled. "Uh…" _'Daughter as in girl?'_

"Her name's Nakuru and she'll be thrilled to meet someone like you!"

"I d-don–"

"Father, did you call me?" A girl with long, dark brown hair and large, brown eyes came up from behind Hitoro, smiling cutely.

"Ah, Nakuru. I want you to meet Clow-sama and his son, Yue-kun."

"Ohayou, Clow-sama," she greeted. "Ohayou, Yue-san." She grinned mischievously.

Yue dropped his gaze and blushed profoundly. He had been wordlessly staring at her for the longest time before realizing it. "Ohayou, Nakuru-san," he eventually greeted.

Nakuru smiled at Yue's shy character. He could barely keep eye contact with her. He must be around eighteen, yet still bashful around girls! But that wasn't why he was unskilled in the presence of a lady, more because he never met a girl in his life and it felt strange to be standing in front of one. It made him have strange feelings.

Yue was created full grown, so he never went through childhood where he was supposed to be showered with years of love. He never had any experiences of first love. Five years wasn't enough, and Yue remained semi-emotionless.

"You don't look like you're from around here."

Yue flinched at her squeaky pitch, but let it passed as if it were nothing. "Because I'm not. I live high in the mountains, that way, I am close to the moon," Yue said in a low, fleeting tone.

Clow saw the discomforting look plastered all over Yue's face, and he inwardly sighed. "We better get going," Clow said to Hitoro, breaking their conversation. A breath of relief escaped Yue when he heard what Clow had said. Nakuru was such a grating individual, whom Yue already found intolerable to be around. Her prying gaze unnerved him.

"That soon, Clow?"

"Yup, that soon." Clow bowed and Yue followed suit.

Nakuru clasped her hands together. "Come back soon, alright!" she cried.

They continued their way down the dusty path of the busy market streets. People were scurrying about and some were gawking at Yue and Clow as they passed on. The men's glares were envious, much harder towards Yue than Clow.

"Why do they stare?" Yue whispered a slight annoyance to his pitch.

"They only stare because they're curious," Clow whispered back. "They have nothing against you."

"Why are the males giving me bad looks?"

"They're jealous by your ability to catch all the ladies' attention," Clow explained. "They stare at you because you're tall and slender with lighter skin than all the rest. You have qualities that'll make them stare for many hours on end and never once blink." Clow smiled when a frightened look flitted across Yue's face. "You're no alien through their eyes. People stare at you because you're handsome."

"Handsome?" Yue turned away from Clow and looked at all the women waving and winking at him. He scowled. "Handsomeness is not one of my best qualities. It's annoying."

"Just ignore them," Clow said. "That's what I did when I was your age–"

"Can we please go home?" Yue whispered. Clow's smile dropped. He wanted Yue to meet many people in order to grow accustom to them. He wanted Yue to open up and act friendly to anybody that crossed his path, except those who meant harm.

"If that's what you want?"

"That's what I wish," Yue said firmly.

"Okay then," Clow whispered sadly. Yue and Clow began their trip back home, at times, Clow would stop to pant and wheeze. It was only a short distance, but it was really tough for the old guy.

"Are you tired, Clow? Do you want to rest?" Yue asked, worry laced in his tone.

"Ah, a short break will do."

Yue looked intently at Clow's features, and saw the aging in him he never noticed before, like those fine lines and white hair. Yue had snow-white hair as well, but the graying hair on Clow's head and eyebrows proved Clow's aging. If only Clow was immortal just like he was…

"Can't you use your magic to take us home?"

"Using my magic takes away so much of my strength," Clow wheezed.

"If only I could use my magic…"

Clow shook his head. "Your magic will only activate on the day the evildoer comes for the moon. Till then, your powers are inactive."

"I can fly you home…"

Clow shook his head once again. "Doing so will only attract attention."

The thought of being immortal as a good thing disintegrated, and the desire to become mortal crossed Yue's mind. He wanted to be normal so that people wouldn't stare so often, so that he could talk easily with people without feeling insecure. He wasn't a person with limited life; he was more like an immortal angel, a creation created by Clow…That was it.

----------

It had been two months since they last went to the marketplace. Clow would constantly bring it up, and Yue would always be unwilling to go.

"Don't you want to meet that nice girl…? Ah, what was her name?"

"Nakuru," Yue said disgustedly. "No."

"Now I'm sure she wants to see you again and don't you–"

"No, I don't want to see her," Yue replied coolly.

He turned around and exited into the garden area that Clow had built for him years ago to leisure in. Looking outside the window, Clow watched Yue wander aimlessly around the garden walls. He usually went outside to stock up on energy. The moon gave Yue strength, which was why he had to protect it, for it was his life as well.

"Yue," sighed Clow, "so quiet, so lonely. If you don't know what happy is, how will you ever know what love will ever be? I want you to know love, feel love and offer it in return." Clow continued to stare at Yue without him realizing it. He sighed once more and then closed the curtains while pulling out a book.

----------

"Clow-sama?"

It was later that night when a strange feeling squeezed at Yue's chest. He looked away from the moon and at the dark mansion, feeling an eerie force pull him in. The horrible pain in his chest ceased to diminish, and seemed to grow worse. Something was certainly wrong, so Yue entered the mansion to find out.

He turned the doorknob to Clow's study chamber and slid inside. Clow appeared to be sleeping on an armchair, book on his lap, and hands set over it. Yue's eyes softened as he went to take the book, reading the title quietly to himself. He winced when the pain in his heart remained. His gaze landed back on Clow. Clow's skin was unusually pale, Yue noticed. Yue carefully put his fingers just below the old man's nose. No breathing, Yue panicked. He pressed two fingers to Clow's neck, no pulse. His skin felt cold and hard. What could be wrong?

"C-Clow… onegai…" Yue placed him on the ground and breathed into his mouth, pushing at his chest as he breathed, hoping to revive the old man. He kept trying despite the fact that Clow died of old age. Clow was old, so his weak heart just gave out.

Yue was immortal.

He was going to live for eternity without a companion.

----------

Yue had made a small grave for Clow under the Cherry Blossom trees. Even though it was small, it was still a peaceful grave site. He plucked a blossom from the tree and dropped it over the dirt of Clow's grave.

"Happy?" Yue muttered softly. He had been thinking about what Clow had said to him months ago. Tears glazed over his ice-blue eyes as he walked away. He missed Clow very much. He never thought that his heart would hurt this much from Clow's departure.

"I was happy with you Master Clow. Why did you have to leave so soon?"

----------

Several months had passed and Yue remained grief-stricken from Clow's demise. Yue felt it best to leave the gloomy mansion, for it reminded him too much of Clow. He was lonely and depressed. He couldn't deal with Clow's aura forever lingering in the mansion. He wanted to get rid of all the memories of Clow.

'_Why keep memories for a person who doesn't exist anymore?'_ he thought bluntly.

Yue stretched his broad wings and took off into the sky. He flew down, deep into the thick, murky forest where he was sure he was secluded from everybody he once knew or met. No one wanted him. He didn't want them after having bad experiences, like the time at the marketplace. Moreover, people would be afraid of him because he was immortal. He didn't age. He lived forever. People would get suspicious…

His posture was very still. He hadn't moved at all from the exact same spot he stood for at least several days now. It was like he stopped living. He didn't eat or drink. Well, he didn't need to; he was created that way, so it didn't bother him. What bothered him was the emptiness swarming in his heart. He wanted so badly to rid of his current feelings.

Every day, it would rain over him. There would be snow, then rain again. There would be no sun; he saw only the moon because its rays were the ones strong enough that could penetrate through solid masses of leaves and shrubs to reach him.

Overtime, his heart hardened…

His body grew rigid…

His mind stopped functioning…

He turned into stone.

----------

A/n: I revised this chapter. Hopefully I will to the rest. Send feedbacks and encourage me! **:-D**


	2. Five Centuries Later

A/n: Remember, SxS first, then SxY.

**-Chapter Two-**

Five Centuries Later

_X.Deep within the Forest..ox_

"Oi, Sakura!" a dark brown hair boy hollered, prancing down paths of fresh green grass while repeatedly turning his head. He couldn't find his kaijuu of a sister. "Sakura! Father HAD deliberately said: 'BE HOME BY EVENING'!"

Sakura, surprisingly, answered back, "I'm over here…" and it met his ears in sheer surprise. Her teasing laughter broke through the calm forest, and Touya nearly erupted in frustration.

"Do-ko," he roared, stomping his foot before taking in the direction of her voice.

----------

Sakura stared, wide-eyed, at the stone figure that stood in the distance. She breathed in excitedly as she began to slowly walk towards the statue. "What's a statue doing out here in this forest?" she murmured as the beauty of the stone drew her in closer.

When she was finally in front of the statue, she gasped at how realistic it looked. Her eyes roamed up and down the solid stone, looking at his wide-set eyes with half closed lids to his bare gray feet. Her eyes landed on his wings. It was stunning. The wings were so realistic that she could actually imagine it springing to life, fluttering its soft feathers in her view. And if she was to touch this stone man, he would jerk away from her touch, and take off into the skies.

"Hoe…" she gasped in admiration. Long hair graced his head and flowed down his back. Her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed his frozen, cold expression. A thin line drew across his face that didn't look like a smile or a frown; it showed no emotions. He looked like a tragically breathtaking angel. She wondered who sculpted this lovely masterpiece.

"You're so beautiful," whispered Sakura. "A smile will complete your perfection. I wonder why the sculptor didn't put a smile on your face. You deserve to smile, to be happy."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an unnatural voice erupted around her.

"Happy?" it echoed.

Sakura jumped back and held onto Kero tightly, causing a squeak from the stuffed doll. Her eyes fixed back to the statue and she actually saw his expression change from neutral to confusion. Her eyes widened and she was about to scream. Tears glazed over her eyes, and her mouth merely hung open in mute. To her relief, her brother came out from another side.

"Kaijuu!" shouted Touya. "There you are!"

Sakura shot her head around to see her brother standing near the oak tree with his arms crossed and his features deathly still as he gaped at the stone. "I am not a-"

Without any possible warning, the ground began to rumble in a violent rhythmic beat from where Sakura stood. She shrieked as she fell onto her knees, letting the yellow doll slip from her tiny clutches. The statue of the angel began to quaver along with the ground and a fierce white aura escaped from all angles of the rough surface as it was engulfed in a total blur of light.

"Sakura," Touya yelled. "Get away from there!" He scampered towards his sister and grabbed her hand and thrust her to her feet. "Come on!" Touya urged firmly as he practically dragged her away from the area.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura cried. "We can't leave without him!"

"Oi Kaijuu, he's just a stupid stuffed animal."

"He's not stupid for your information and I'm going back!" Sakura shot back as she grimaced.

"No you're not," and he made sure she didn't by wrapping his arms firmly around her waist to keep her locked in place. They were already far away but Sakura managed to break away from her brother's iron grip and scurry back into the forest.

As she stepped right back into the clearing, the ground convulsion abruptly subsided, and was replaced with its usual peacefulness. The statue was no longer there, probably got knocked over by the earthquake. Her eyes searched around the lush plants and exotic flowers, but she spotted no yellow doll.

"Kero-chan, where are you?" Sakura cried, tears filling her emerald eyes. She looked some more and finally decided to her distempered Touya. She stopped midway and a smile reached her face as she saw a yellow furry thing entwined within the tall grass next to a weird looking rock. "Kero-chan!" she exclaimed. She picked him up and hugged him happily. Just when she was about to leave, a soft groan froze her in place. The hair on her neck began to stand as she slowly turned around, afraid of the outcome.

'_The stone statue! Wait. No it couldn't be. Where was his beautiful long hair and huge wings? Baka! A stone statue can't be human!'_ Sakura argued mentally. _'But his face looks like that of the stone? No, maybe he was just a man that got caught in this earthquake.'_ "Hey mister?" Sakura said softly. "Are you oka-" She couldn't finish her sentence due to a bewildered scream.

"ARGH FUDGE SAKURA, GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Touya yelled angrily, "He's a killer! A rapist! GOD SAKURA, WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE?" Sakura panicked and became immobile as Touya kept on ranting nonsense at her, his voice now beginning to muffle from her ears. She looked back to the man who remained lying there, and then she looked back to Touya who was frantically waving his arms about, like a lunatic.

"He… He's unconscious!" she yelled back.

Touya raised an eyebrow as he inched forward towards the injured man. "I-Is he really?" Touya said fearfully. With a stick in his hand, he poked at the man's back. The man cringed and whimpered slightly. "He's alive!" Touya whispered to Sakura.

Sakura nodded and her features changed into concern. "We should help him, Onii-chan."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Touya responded.

"Why not? He did save Kero-chan from danger."

"Well, you know what father thinks of bringing strangers into our kingdom."

"Please Onii-chan." Sakura eyes grew large, "Pwease."

Touya sighed inwardly. "Alright! Alright! I'll see what I can do," Touya said, giving in.

Sakura jumped up and down. "I lub you!" she shrilled.

----------

'_Uh… W-Where am I?' _He shifted his position on the bed and turned onto his back. He scowled as his muscles contracted. They ached terribly as if he hadn't been moving for a long time, possibly for centuries._ 'Why do I feel so strange?'_ His eyes opened to a strange, unfamiliar environment. The windows were bizarre looking, made of glass…?

"Is the room too hot," a voice asked, reaching his sensitive ears. He glanced at a ten-year-old girl; his gaze somewhat calm and curious, yet he offered no reply. Sakura smiled brightly. "Well, you were staring at the window, so, I'm guessing that you were." She skipped towards the window and unlatched the lock as she opened up the window to let fresh air pass through.

Yue gasped slightly. He had never seen a window that could open like that before. All he remembered was the window being made of rice paper and you slid them open.

Sakura turned around, flashing her emerald orbs at Yue as he tried to avoid the intensity of her gaze. "My name is Princess Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura said with a grin. "You can call me Sakura since it's easier. I get confused a lot because when someone calls me by my last name, I would think that they're talking about my dad or brother but if they say Princess with the rest of my title, then that's another story."

Yue raised an eyebrow at the girl who continued to ramble on. "My name is Yue," he whispered and stooped over. He turned his silvery gaze in another direction as he looked around the large room.

"You don't have a last name?"

Yue shrugged as his calm gaze fixated back to Sakura. "All I know is that I am Yue."

"You have a nice name."

Yue dropped the blanket, ignoring the girl's comment, as he stood up and walked in front of a mirror. He jumped back as he saw his reflection. A tall, slender man looked back at him with blankness in those pools of starlight blue.

"What is this?" he hissed as he glared coldly at himself.

"That's a mirror," Sakura said with a puzzled look to her face. "How could you not know?" Yue puffed angrily at her as he stormed out of the room. "W-Wait," Sakura said, not noticing that he was distressed. "You might get lost…"

----------

Yue was walking down the hall, at the same time, admiring the paintings on the wall. He sighted a picture of a man with a woman and their two children. The man looked familiar though, with his rimless frame and mass of dark brown hair. He also noticed the little girl dressed in a ruffled pink dress with her auburn hair pulled back with a pink ribbon. His eyes looked back to the gentle face of the man.

"He looks familiar…"

"You bet he is! He's our king!" Sakura exclaimed from behind Yue.

Yue narrowed his eyes at Sakura's sudden outburst. "Please young Sakura, I wish to be alone."

"I can't," Sakura pouted. "You have to meet my father so you can stay. I mean if you don't have anywhere to go."

Yue glared down at the girl who only stood as tall as his hips. "Okay…"

As they neared Fujitaka's study chambers, Yue's heart would skip a beat and butterflies would play in the pit of his stomach. Why would he be so nervous?

"Come on, Yue-kun!" Sakura hailed joyously. "Stop lagging behind."

Yue crossed his arms at the girl's ear-piercing childish antics. He had been with her for a few hours and she was already irritating him. Sakura turned the doorknob and Yue felt the panic rush through his veins again. She opened the door and tried to push him in but he stood at a standstill like the stone he used to be. She couldn't bulge him but kept trying anyway.

"Y-Yue-kun," Sakura struggled, "go in-inside. M-Meet my f-father."

"Ah, Sakura, my dear daughter." Fujitaka chuckled as he turned his armchair around at the sound of his daughter's voice by his doorway. Sakura gave up and stood in front of Yue to greet her father. However, Fujitaka was eyeing Yukito with such wonder in his eyes. "And who is this man here?"

Sakura pointed at Yue to start to explain but Yue beat her to it. Yue flushed as he dropped to his knees. "My name is Yue, King Kinomoto-sama."

"With no last name," Sakura added.

"No last name? How strange?" Fujitaka mumbled. He ushered Yue to stand back up as he began to study him. He observed the young man's strange strands of silver hair and strange eye color. Its silvery bluish color fazed him and made him very curious at the same time, wanting more information out of him. "So Yue-kun, are you from around here?" Fujitaka rubbed his chin as he continued his intense stare.

"I'm not sure. I don't recall anything except being found in the forest by your daughter," Yue replied quietly, staring down at Sakura through sly eyes as he spoke.

"Do you have a family?" Fujitaka asked.

"No, sir. I'm alone."

Fujitaka rested against his wooden armchair as he thought of what to do with Yue. A light bulb shot over his head and he smiled brightly. "If you have nowhere to go, do you want to stay here and become my assistant?" Fujitaka gave an unrestrained smile, taking a hand out in front of Yue.

Yue looked at it and took it slowly, shaking it up and down, a smile gradually forming on his lips. "Hai…" he agreed.

"Now that you are my assistant," Fujitaka started but stopped when he felt a light tug on his robe. He looked down at Sakura who looked back up with innocent eyes. "What is it dear?"

"Can he become my older brother instead?"

Fujitaka smiled warmly. "You already have an older brother, sweetie. Now, go along outside and let daddy and Yue-san talk with one another." Sakura nodded and sped the room.

Fujitaka looked back to Yue with a serious face. "My son Touya constantly tells me to put Sakura on a leash, in his words of course. She tends to constantly get into trouble, just like what happened earlier this week," Fujitaka explained. "You seem stable, someone less likely to get in trouble. I have only one request from you and I hope you will do it."

"Hai…"

"Since Nadeshiko passed away when Sakura was a baby, she has no adult supervision to take care of her and keep her out of trouble. You might think, why not Touya? Well, he's old enough to only take care of himself. As for me, I've no time to be with her considering my busy schedule. For the passed three years, I've been looking for certain people to take care of my little girl but I couldn't trust any of them. As I look at you, I believe I can trust you and I'm going to go with my instinct on that. So, will you be my Sakura's protector? Will you keep her from danger; teach her what is right and wrong?"

Without any hesitation, Yue replied, "Of course I will King Kino-"

"Please, don't be so formal. Now that you made yourself like a family here, call me Fujitaka."

'_Why does all of this seem so familiar?'_ Yue thought as the words of Fujitaka sunk into him. "Hai, Fujitaka-sama."

"If you have any problems, feel free to visit me or anyone in the castle. Everyone's friendly."

Yue nodded and bowed before exiting towards the door he came in from earlier.

----------

Yue stepped into the main halls of the castle. He wanted to go back to his room but he couldn't remember where it was, but it didn't bother him for now. All he thought about was Fujitaka's conversation with him. _'Why did I agree so easily to take care of that little girl?'_ A servant waved to him and winked seductively. He glared coldly at her and continued on his way. _'She's an annoying little brat. It's a waste of time to protect someone like her. But I didn't have the heart to turn down King Fujitaka, whatever he wanted me to do, I was willing to obey. Why though?'_ Yue's quiet thoughts soon drifted off by a disturbing sound. He could hear someone crying, and it entered his mind by surprise.

'_Sakura?'_ he thought questionably. Remembering what Fujitaka had told him, he went outside and saw little Sakura sitting near a rock, with her head pressed down into her knees. Yue walked towards her, with no emotions in his eyes, since he didn't really care and only came to her because Fujitaka had wanted him to look out for her. So, he would obey.

A shadow cast over Sakura and she looked up, absolutely stunned. "Why are you crying?" Yue said carelessly.

"I am not crying. I am a big girl and big girls don't cry," Sakura managed to muster through sobs.

"But you are," Yue confirmed. He propped himself next to her, only to have his muscles convulse again. He sighed heavily as he tried to sit in a more comfortable position. "Tears don't solve anything but only make matters worse. I know that for a fact. So tell me, what's wrong?"

"Touya crushed the flower crown I was making out of cherry blossoms," Sakura hiccupped.

"That is nothing to cry about," he said coolly. He wanted to roll his eyes but stopped as Sakura continued to sob out her words.

"I made it especially for you because if you're going to be my older brother, you need a crown."

He was taken back by her words and a strange feeling settled within his chest. She wiped away her hot tears as she took out the broken petals from behind the rock and placed it in his hands. Then she got up and dusted the dirt from her dress and walked away. He sighed as he looked down at the soft pink and white blossoms in his palms, feeling something like guilt.

----------

Again, he walked down the same halls but was going the opposite direction this time. He passed by two servants and heard squeals from behind him. He wanted to explode. _'I can understand why everyone's friendly within this castle wall.' _he though sarcastically. That was when he bumped into something, rather someone. He looked down at the frightened boy, the same boy from the picture except he was much older.

"Prince Touya-kun?"

Touya pointed his finger at him, shaking a bit as his eyebrows furrowed together and he scowled. "How do you know my name you freaky-person-you?"

"I've met your father, I've met your sister," Yue whispered sharply. "And they told me plenty about you." Yue glared at the fourteen-year-old boy who stood in a defensive poise. "And also, my name is Yue, not freaky person."

"Oh right then," Touya groaned. "Stop glaring at me like you want to kill me! I didn't do anything to you." Touya backed away uncomfortably, brushing his hood against the wall a bit.

"Not to me, but your sister," Yue said indifferently.

"What are you talking about? Dad says I'm her protector!"

"Were you protecting her when you crushed her flower crown? By doing that, you crushed her spirit."

Touya froze and thought for a moment. His face scrunched. "Okay, I'm sorry!" he hollered, immediately running right off.

Yue turned around and found himself standing outside his bedroom door. He sighed with relief, thirsting for the isolation. He had seen too many people already. He went inside his bedroom and closed the door.

----------

A/n: I think I could do better, but it's good as it is, I think.


	3. Why Kero chan Is Important

A/n: Reviews are always so lovely. Thanks for reviewing. Does anybody here play DDR?

----------

**-Chapter Three-**

Why Kero-chan Is Important

_X.Kinomoto Castle… 2 yrs. later..ox_

Quiet. The castle was quiet and peaceful… at last.

Yue grinned satisfyingly at watching Sakura sprawled on the hardwood ground, drawing something on bark paper. He had prayed for this type of silence, prayed every night for the little devil to shut her mouth and here, right now, she was drawing… without talking!

Yet, the muted room was somewhat driving him insane. He didn't ask Sakura to be quiet or anything. He just prayed within his mind and it happened. So why was she so quiet? It was time he found out, after one hour and thirty minutes of silence.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked, almost forcibly.

"Hmmm…?" She wasn't really paying any attention to him; her eyes were focused on her drawing. A tongue stuck out to the side of her mouth and an eyebrow drooped down as she concentrated on getting the lines exact and shading proper to where shadows needed to be applied.

"Why are you so quiet?"

Finally content with her drawing, she looked up into the face of Yue's surprised one. "You have to see my drawing, Yue-kun."

He sighed exasperatingly, not really wanting to see scribbles on a piece of paper. "I've seen them all, and each one looked the same."

Sakura pouted. "It's not a unicorn this time… It's an angel, I promise."

Yue sighed once more before he welcomed defeat. "Very well, bring it over here," He whispered.

Sakura beamed as she skipped her way to Yue, politely putting the paper into his view. Yue blinked at what he saw. It was a tall man with long, silver-white hair and large white wings stretching out from his back.

Yue raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who is this man?"

Sakura climbed up onto his lap and pointed to the paper. "He's not really a man. More like a stone. You were there with it, Yue-kun, on the day of the earthquake. I was hoping you'd tell me who the sculptor was behind this stone."

His mind boggled and a frown made its way to his face as he tried to collect memories from that time. He couldn't help but found the stone looking very familiar, yet vague…

"Funny, it looks kind of like me…" he muttered.

"What does it look like?"

He quickly shook his head. "Oh nothing…" He scooped Sakura up from his lap and brought her down to the floor. Her smile had faltered from the lost of contact. "You draw pretty well, keep up with that and you might become a wonderful artist."

Sakura blushed from the comment. "Really? You think? Um, um, can I draw you, Yue-kun?"

Yue's face froze for a second. Then he replied, "No."

"What? Why not?" asked Sakura, looking up at him with hurt in her emerald eyes.

He looked down at her, feeling somewhat bad and abrupt. "I'll let you draw me someday. But for now, I don't feel like sitting still for hours on end."

"Oh come on Yue-kun," Sakura cried. "I'll make it quick… uh, ugh, five minutes top!"

Yue shook his head, almost feeling a smile form across his face, but he retained himself. He despised smiling. "An artist takes time with their work. If you take five minutes on drawing, the drawing will come out not to the best of your potential."

"But-" She was cut short by her brother.

"Kaijuu, we have visitors!" Touya yelled from outside, near the front gate of the castle. From Touya's calls, Sakura immediately jumped up happily.

"You hear that Yue-kun! Tomoyo-chan has come to visit again!" Yue sighed at that. He had remembered that little girl; almost as hyper as Sakura was. Already, he could feel a headache brewing up. Sakura quickly grabbed Kero-chan from the armchair and sped down the halls. "Come on Yue-kun, Tomoyo-chan will be glad to see you again!"

Yue looked unwilling to go, afraid to meet the girl, who had a big mouth and never seemed to stop reciting: kawaii. That week she spent at the Kinomoto castle drove him mad, but nonetheless, he followed behind Sakura as casual as he could.

He was by the door as he watched Sakura run out into the front lawn to meet the people. He looked around and the girl he most hated wasn't there. He did a double check to make sure. Nope… Nowhere in sight. So who was Sakura running up to? His silver-blue eyes flickered at seeing Sakura, still running to meet up with the group. He smiled meekly.

**----------**

Sakura was thrilled to see that Tomoyo had finally come to visit after six months of separation. She missed her best friend and Tomoyo had promised to come back soon. And she did!

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squealed, as her arms went around the person who was a bit taller than her. Hmm… Did Tomoyo get a growth spurt? She hadn't realized that the girl she hugged was, in fact, not Tomoyo and she happened to be a boy.

"Ehhh- gross… let go of me…" The boy growled rudely. "I am not Tomoyo-chan! My name is Li Syaoran, stupid!"

Sakura's eyes snapped opened and she looked up at a hot-headed boy underneath a mop of messy chestnut hair. "Where's Tomoyo-chan then?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know, you stupid girl." He rolled his eyes as he pushed Sakura off him. "Don't ever touch me again! I don't want freaking cooties from a dirty girl like you!"

An embarrass blush made its way to Sakura's cheeks. "I thought you were Tomoyo-chan! Jeez, sorry!"

Syaoran crossed his arms and held his head high up to the sky like an egoistical brat. "I will not accept your apology."

"Xiao Lang!" Yelen scolded. "What did I tell you earlier? Apologize to Fujitaka-san's daughter or you will be prohibited from martial art training."

Syaoran's mouth nearly dropped open and landed to the ground. His mother can't do that! Martial art training was his hobby, his passion! "But m-mom, she started hugging me like some crazy, weird freak!"

"XIAO LANG!"

"I'msorryKinomotosan."

"What?" Sakura asked, almost grinning on end. "Can you say that a little slower?"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY KINOMOTO-SAN!"

"Why, thank you Xiao Lang."

"Do not call me Xiao Lang. You're not Chinese, so don't act like you are. I can't help it that Chinese people are way better than Japanese people." Syaoran rolled his eyes, treading away from the people to wander off into the front yard garden.

"Then how come you can speak Japanese?" Sakura yelled out to him.

From afar, Syaoran yelled back his answer, "Like I said, we are way better, meaning smarter!"

Yelen and Fujitaka sighed.

"Kids, play nice while Fujitaka and I attend a meeting," Yelen shouted, taking one glance back for precaution before she entered the castle along with Fujitaka and her assistants behind her. She stopped by the door at seeing Yue standing there, doing nothing. "Who is this man, Fujitaka-san?" Her eyes glimmered with curiosity like the rest of them.

Fujitaka chuckled. "This here is Yue-san; he's been living with us for more than one month now."

"A servant?"

"Oh no, he's more of like family to me. Isn't that right Yue-kun?"

Yue nodded as a blush emerged from his cheeks. His starlight blue eyes closed down halfway as he bowed to the Queen of China. Strange how his eye color was always different depending on time of day. His eye color had changed to these colors before, such as silver, ice-blue, violet, silver-blue and now it was starlight blue.

Yue rose from his bow. Through a courteous gesture, he smiled. "Konban wa… Queen Yelen-sama," he whispered.

"Hmm… he doesn't look Japanese. He looks more Chinese, and Yue means moon in Cantonese," Yelen murmured and then asked Yue, "Where are you from Yue-san?"

Yue's blush grew thicker. Fujitaka, noticing the petrified look displayed on Yue's face, tried to change the subject. "Yue, aren't you suppose to be watching Sakura and the rest of the kids?" Yue nodded stiffly. "Go watch the kids while Yelan and I discuss some matters, alright?"

"Hai Fujitaka-sama." Yue nodded eagerly and bowed as he advanced out into the front yard but stopped. Being under the hot sun was what he dreaded right from the beginning to have leisure by the doorway. He wanted to avoid the afternoon sun as much as possible because his skin was very sensitive to its heavy rays.

**----------**

The kids were bickering again. Touya sighed loudly. "Kaijuu, will you leave the Chinese gaki alone."

"Yeah kaijuu listen to your brother and leave- EHHH, I am not a gaki!" Syaoran shouted as he shot a deadly glare to the older teen.

"Yes you are. Feh, brat," Touya muttered.

"I am not a brat! I am practically your age… thirteen to be exact," Syaoran retorted and crossed his arms tightly. "You Japanese people are crazy and annoying! I wonder why my mother had to drag me here and not my four sisters. If only my four sisters were here, then they'll attack both of you with their ways!"

"Well Chinese gaki, tough luck, they aren't. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Even if they're not, I can easily take the both of you. After all, my martial art training wasn't for nothing."

A loud, high-pitched voice entered the clearing, and surprised the three. "Hey Toyo-kun, you want to go fishing with me?" a boy with rimless glasses shouted, popping his head out from behind the bushes.

Touya turned his head around to see Yukito with a fishing pole hanging over his shoulders. "Um sure!" he shouted and then whispered harshly to Syaoran, "I'll deal with you later Chinese gaki." He and Yukito left the clearing leaving only Sakura and Syaoran, glaring evilly at each other.

Sakura clenched her fist. "I bet Kero-chan can beat you up you baka!"

"Really," Syaoran spat. "You think so?" Syaoran walked up to her, making her back away nervously. His amber eyes flashed cruelly as he plucked the yellow doll from Sakura's hands.

Sakura's mouth fell open. "HEY," she cried. "Give that back!"

Syaoran smirked. "This yellow doll can beat me up," he laughed, "with its soft yellow claws; it can punch and scratch me? With its soft fuzzy head, it can head butt me?" Syaoran teased, his voice very bland, laughing all over again. "You really are stupid."

"Give that back," Sakura squeaked. "Please."

"I can't believe you still play with dolls," He snorted. "Princess of Japan... likes strange yellow teddy bears!"

"Please Prince Syaoran!"

He snickered. "Why should I? I hate you."

"Give it back!" Sakura yelled more forcibly. She took after him, only to have him running away from her. She was so close to him, practically one foot behind him. She reached out her arms as far as she could, actually grabbing him by the tip of his large green hood that floated out behind him as he ran.

He stopped abruptly and started choking. "H-Hey, stop that, y-you're suffocating me." He turned around and grabbed her by the arms, trying to release her death grip from the hood she was twisting. When her hands were free from any contact with him, he pushed her to the ground and got on top of her. "Hah, I'm stronger than you. Neither you nor this ugly doll can beat me!"

"Say you!" screamed Sakura. She tried pushing Syaoran off her as she got on top of him. His amber eyes gleamed angrily at Sakura. "Give me back Kero-chan!" she shrieked.

"Damn," he cursed through hard breathes. "You really are obsessed with it." She tried snatching the doll from his hand but he was waving it everywhere. "You want to marry it, don't you?" he mocked.

She pounded at his chest. "Give it back Syaoran!"

Syaoran coughed. "Stop it, you dumb girl!" he gasped, as her knees dug into his ribs. "You want it, here!" He threw the stuffed animal into the forest, letting it roll down the dirt path and fall into the river.

Immediately, Sakura got off the boy and tried with all her might to grab the doll but it flowed down the river. "K-Kero-chan…" she whimpered. Tears began streaming down her face. She looked into the shocked expression of Syaoran who actually looked regretful. "What have you done?" she whispered sadly, trying to choke back her sobs.

"I'm-I'm sorry," he had said but she was gone from his sight.

**----------**

She was running, running back into the castle when a hand caught her arm. She nearly jumped out of her skin from the unexpected contact. "LET ME GO!" she cried wildly, putting her hand over the large hand.

"Sakura-chan?" asked the velvety tone. "What's wrong?"

Sakura's eyes snapped opened at acknowledging the soft tone. "Yue-kun! This really, really mean boy! L-Li Sy-Syaoran… And K-Kero-chan… He's mean… Kero-chan is g-gone!" She cried incoherently, running up to her bedroom and slamming the door.

Yue heaved a sigh of regret. He should have been outside just like Fujitaka had ordered, but he didn't want to go out under the intense sun. Instead, he spent his time walking around the castle some more, finally making up his mind to go outside to watch Sakura, she ended up coming back in, looking very forlorn and full of melancholy before she came out.

Her eyes looked so frightened and her face had paled as tears escaped from the corner of her eyes. His face became cold and somewhat angry as he looked outside and saw a young boy, about the same age as Sakura, standing there with his arms poised down to his side. Yue would not tolerate anyone hurting Sakura. It was strange how he and Sakura shared an unknown bond, like he felt the same pain that she felt. And he didn't like feeling pain.

**----------**

"Li Syaoran," he called out angrily. He had marched out only to confront this Chinese brat who hurt Sakura. His roaring call didn't make the boy flinch a bit or turn around to acknowledge his presence. "Li Syaoran, I called your name prince!"

Syaoran turned around with a hollow look to his boyish features. "Who are you?"

"They call me Yue."

"You're Chinese? That's a Chinese word for moon. Why are you with the Japanese?"

"Never mind that! What happened?"

Syaoran sighed inwardly. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I never intended to, really." Syaoran said.

"But you did Prince Syaoran."

"I'm sorry. T-Tell her I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her to cry," Syaoran whispered.

Yue closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. His silver bangs had fallen over his closed lids. "Where is Kero-chan then?"

"I, ugh, I think I threw it over there."

Yue walked up passed the rock and looked into the clearing of the forest. He heard Syaoran's foot hit the ground as the kid began to take off, but Yue didn't care. He wanted to find Kero to wipe the tears off Sakura's usually happy features.

He didn't like it when she was upset. He walked down, passed many trees, until he saw a dirt-smudged yellow creature stuck between two rocks. "Ah-hah." He suppressed the urge to smile. He was actually proud that he found it so quickly. All he needed to do was to wash the mud from the doll's fur.

**----------**

Sakura had her face pushed into her pillow as she cried her heart out. "K-Kero-chan," she moaned into her pillow. "Stupid Prince Syaoran. I didn't even do anything to him!" she shrieked.

She pounded her fists against her pillow as she continued sobbing. When she heard gentle knocks on her door, she froze. She snapped her head up and furiously wiped away her salty tears. "W-Who is it?" she asked hoarsely.

"Yue," the voice on the other side said.

Her head landed back on her pink pillow. She thought it was going to be the Prince of China, knocking on her bedroom door and calling her a crybaby for crying, but to her luck, it was only Yue.

"I hope you're not crying," Yue whispered, loud enough so that she heard, but soft enough to soothe. "Remember that crying doesn't solve anything."

"You're always saying that. But you know… doing nothing will solve nothing. So, I might as well pour my eyes out," Sakura said, burying her head deep into the pillow so that only auburn hair stuck out.

The door opened as Yue came inside. "That's true… doing nothing will solve nothing. That's why I did something to solve your problem."

"Wuat do you meeen?" a muffled cry escaped from the girl's mouth, with her head still buried into the pillow. _'Maybe Yue beat the crap out of Syaoran?' _Sakura suggested.

"This is what I mean," he said firmly.

She had quickly stopped sobbing when she felt something fuzzy placed over her fingertips. Her hand started roaming on its fuzzy surface until she felt two curves… for ears! She got up quickly and saw Kero-chan placed within her hand. She smiled and hugged the stuffed animal tightly. She was surprised; Kero-chan looked better than before!

Her eyes shone happily as she jumped onto Yue's lap and hugged him tightly. "Yue-kun! How? You found him!" She was overjoyed.

Yue blushed as he tried releasing the girl's affectionate hug. "Yeah, I found him at the bottom of the river between two rocks. He was dirty, so I washed him for you."

"Oh thank you, thank you! You didn't have to do all that though. I' would've been fine with a dirty Kero-chan!"

An eyebrow rose. "Don't say that, I knew Kero-chan was important to you but I never knew the reason why."

"You really want to know?"

Yes, he really did want to know. He was curious and out of all the dolls in the world, Sakura had to choose this cheap, yellow one. "Yes, you're going to tell me or what?" He had sounded impatient because Sakura was holding back.

"Okay… I'll tell you," and she started explaining. "I don't really have any memories left of my late-mother but I still missed her very much because I still remember the love she given me. Kero-chan was the only gift she made me before she died. Kero-chan was what kept my mother alive through all these years. It's like Kero-chan is my mother and I just have to have him right there with me always so that I know that my mother is right by my side also."

Yue smiled empathetically. Somehow, he knew what it was like to lose a loved one.

----------

A/n: Yeah, I know Syaoran was mean, but he did apologize. **:-D**


	4. Experiencing First Love

**-Chapter Four-**

Experiencing First Love

_Y_ou're not who you are…

You feel lost…

_Lost._

"_What is this place…? Hello?"_

_A young man with long, silver-white hair walked cautiously down the platform of dewy grass, towards the light that flickered and shone in the distance. He wondered where this source of light came from while the rest of the area was pitching black. He could feel the wet, bristle of grass tickle underneath his bare feet as he walked over them and down the path of unknown._

"_Yue-kun…" a faded voice called out to him. It continued, beckoning him to walk towards the light._

_Yue jerked his head to the side; sharp silver-blue eyes shifting around, searching for the one who called his name. Very vague memories were resurfacing but still, confusion and fear were clear in his curious eyes. _

_It was time he got answer._

_Slowly, a figure appeared, standing near the light. His outline became clearer and bolder as he stood there, looking at Yue with much recognition. Yue could not make out the characteristics of the man's face because it was hidden underneath a large, brown cloak, casting shadows over his face. All he could see were those wise azure eyes concealed behind rimless glasses._

"_We meet again, my friend."_

_Y_ou just don't understand it…

So you choose to ignore it…

_You're confused._

"_Who are you?" Yue whispered harshly to the stranger._

"_That is unimportant for the time being," answered the man, smirking as he continued, "It's been quite some time… Haven't it, Yue?"_

_Anger flushed through Yue's system. He was tired of unanswered question and not knowing his past too well. He was weary of this man who invaded his dreams and told him nothing of his past but the fact that he knew him from somewhere in the past._

"_Tell me," Yue retorted firmly through gritted teeth while keeping a calm gaze. _

_The man shook his head, eyes gleaming mysteriously. "Yue… always so curious… always want answers… a reason for everything…" He smiled coyly. "But you know… not everything has answers… Everything is always unexpected…"_

_Yue clenched his fist tightly, hitting them against his side as his white wings wavered out frenziedly from behind him, going unnoticed, for he did not know he had wings nor did he know that the man present in front of him was Clow Reed's spirit in another form. His eyes flashed furiously as he glared dangerously at the man who would not give a name or at least a nickname._

"_I don't understand… What do you mean?"_

_The man chuckled. "It is time that you go back to where you belong… It is time…"_

_T_here is no answer for everything…

Some things are difficult…

But it's a moment to discover…

_To find yourself._

"_Time? Time for what?" Yue questioned, crossing his arms annoyingly as he watched the man depart from his sight, slipping quietly away until Yue was faced once again with the still darkness of his cryptic dream world._

"_You are not real…" Yue muttered. "Why should I listen to someone who is not real?" He looked distraught. "Yet, he's so familiar… as if he is… perhaps… real… or maybe… once real?" _

"_Yue-kun," an echoing murmur whispered to him._

**----------**

"Yue-kun!"

Yue's eyes snapped open, revealing bloodshot eyes and apparently, not a good night of sleep. Finally aware that he's back in his own little room, he saw Sakura standing over his bedside, concern visible in her emerald eyes as her mouth moved to say something but he heard nothing.

"What?" Yue whispered softly. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked puzzle for a moment. "I was just about to ask you the same question… When I called your name a couple of times, you didn't wake up… I was worried." She blushed, making him blushed too.

'_So… she cares for me?'_ "Don't worry, I am fine… You know, I'm supposed to be watching over you, not the other way around," informed Yue.

Sakura flushed and playfully slapped him on the arm. "I am fifteen now; capable of taking care of myself thank you very much."

"Did you not have another fight with Li Syaoran last summer?"

Sakura blushed, remembering Syaoran; he had gotten cuter from the last time she saw him. "I was fourteen then and I could have handled it much better than you thought."

Yue shook his head, disagreeing with Sakura. "By kicking and scratching?"

Sakura blushed harder. "Stop teasing me, Yue-kun. Now get up; you promised me to escort me to the market so I can pick out a kimono for the festival."

"When did I… Why don't you go with Daidouji-san?" Yue asked, groaning and pouting at the same time.

"Come on Yue-kun, you never go out… It is time for you to have fun!" Sakura exclaimed enthusiastically while clasping her hands together with her eyes shining dreamily. "Maybe you can find someone special to go to the festival with."

Yue arched an eyebrow forward, puzzled by Sakura's statement. "Who said that I was going…? And with someone special?" His face distorted and his eyes squinted halfway closed, "Nah ah, I'm not going anywhere!" confirmed Yue.

Sakura leaned onto the bed and her eyes pleaded desperately. "Oh please Yue-kun. Otou-san won't let me go anywhere without an adult; and Onii-chan doesn't even want me to go at all, not wanting to go through the trouble of protecting me from weird guys. You're my only option… Oh please!" begged Sakura.

Giving into Sakura's cute little pouts, Yue agreed, but only on one condition and that was for Sakura to stay out of trouble when Syaoran would come back this summer – meaning - no fighting.

"Deal!" Sakura squealed and hugged Yue tightly. "Come on… wash up and meet me and Tomoyo downstairs."

"Hai." Yue smiled sheepishly, not noticing how happy he felt at seeing Sakura excited for something so simple.

Simple.

Oh, he didn't know what he was in for.

_X.Market Place..ox_

The weather was nice and cool, yet the sky was fogged up, foreshadowing the rain that would soon plummet down to the Earth. Let's just hope not, for the festival was tonight. Down the road, Sakura, Tomoyo and Yue came strolling through many people, who were scurrying away, also getting ready for tonight's festival. People made way for them, noticing that they're royalty. As they passed by, Sakura would smile kindly at them and greet a few.

"Good morning princess…" an old man greeted.

She clasped her hands and bowed. After greeting numerous people, she checked up on Yue, seeing as he was trudging behind them. Her eyes rolled and a somnolent smile came up to her face. "Yue-kun, come on, hurry up… Let's not waste the time," Sakura called out, motioning her hands for Yue to walk a little faster.

Finally coming up to her, he looked down at her, looking down because Sakura's height only reach below his shoulders. "Must I walk into this shop?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit edgy, clearly loathing to be here and especially around such people.

Sakura laughed at the funny look displayed on Yue's face. "Don't be silly Yue-kun." She felt Tomoyo nudging her gently and she turned to her questioningly.

"Sakura-chan, I see a kimono that I want to get but that girl is going to get it before me. Now come on!" Tomoyo pulled her into the shop while Yue followed quietly, trying to seem as invisible as possible, just like air itself. His quiet steps trailed behind Tomoyo and Sakura who were sharing a conversation with a girl at the moment.

"Hello, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo and this is my cousin, Kinomoto Sakura… What is your name?" Tomoyo asked politely, while at the same time, keeping her eyes on the kimono that was in the girl's hands.

The girl with slightly slanted ruby eyes smiled courteously and greeted them in a keen Chinese accent. "My name is Rae Meiling… Nice to meet you all."

Tomoyo bit her lip anxiously as Sakura sweat dropped, unsure of what Tomoyo was about to do. "So, Meiling-chan… Are you going to try on that kimono?"

Meiling beamed. "I don't see why not… This kimono is gorgeous! I am definitely going to buy it and wear it to the festival… Say, are you guys going to go to the festival too?"

Sakura laughed and grinned brightly. "Yes, we are as a matter of fact." Wondering where Yue was, she turned around, eyes blocked by a tall man in a white long sleeved button shirt for that was all she saw. "Hoeee!" Sakura cried and her head shot up, looking into familiar eyes of silver-blue. "Yue-kun, you scared me… So, you finally came in, huh?"

Yue furrowed his eyebrows in disappointment. "I was here the whole time," he whispered, turning his gaze away. So, he succeeded in trying to be invisible, but he didn't want to be invisible to Sakura.

He didn't know why.

There was no answerto that.

"Sorry Yue-kun, you were so quiet I didn't know you were behind us." Sakura grabbed Yue's wrist and gently pulled him into the group. "Meiling-chan, this here is Yue-kun… my best friend!"

Meiling smiled as her eyes glittered, "So, just friends eh?" she muttered and snickered to herself. "Nice to meet you Yue-san," she greeted at last. "Are you planning to buy a suit for the festival?"

Yue blushed and was about to shake his head 'no' but Meiling locked her arms with his. "If you are, I'll help you pick out something that'll match you perfectly!" She pulled him away from Tomoyo and Sakura but stopped for a moment to turn around, "Daidouji-san… You've been eyeing this Kimono for awhile now, so here." She handed Tomoyo the white kimono with beautiful pink designs of cherry blossoms on the bottom of the dress.

Tomoyo squealed. "Ah, arigatou Meiling-chan! And-And have fun with Yue-kun." She turned to look at Sakura and smiled brilliantly. "Everything worked out well! You see, you got the dress you wanted and Yue got a date!"

Sakura's mouth nearly hit the ground and she sputtered out her words. "S-So, this kimono… wasn't really meant for you?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Oh No, Sakura… clearly this dress won't look good on me but you! See these cherry blossom designs…? It symbolizes you. Now try it on in the dressing room this instant!"

Sakura flushed. "Hai!"

**----------**

"Come on Yue-san, try on this white suit! You'll look heavenly in it!" Meiling exclaimed joyously as she looked up at the young man with starry eyes. "Exceptionally perfect!"

Yue opened his mouth and pointed one finger at her to retort but Meiling had already thrust the outfit into his arms and pushed him into one of the male's changing rooms. "Now Yue-san, come out when you've finish dressing so I can see how you look!"

He sighed as his hand came up and ruffled through his silver-grey hair; obviously finding this time spent with this strange girl a waste of time because he didn't know her personally. "But- I did not come here to try on these strange clothes… Where is Sakura?"

"Don't be silly Yue-san, you are meant to be a male model! I'm sure Kinomoto-san wants you to pick out an outfit for the festival too." Her eyes glimmered. "Do you happen to have a date by any chance?"

Yue blinked, wondering if Sakura had a date but then it hit him… Meiling wanted to go with him! He opened the yellow curtains and looked at her despicably, having no intention to go with her but there was anticipation in her eyes. He sighed heavily, broad shoulders slumping a bit. He didn't want to upset her, yet he was upset himself.

"Do you want to go with me," he forced himself to say, disbelieving how kind the words came out to the girl he only knew for a couple of minutes.

He indeed, was changing.

**----------**

Tomoyo rapped gently against the wall where Sakura was inside changing. "Are you done yet?" Tomoyo called out. "Come on Sakura-chan, it shouldn't take that long! You've been in there for fifteen minutes… I want to see how you look! Come out now!" she pressed.

"One more minute!" Sakura called back, buttoning up the last button. "Almost… Done!" She came out, at the same time, from the other side of the dressing room, Yue came out.

"Wahhh! Kawaii Saku-chan!" Tomoyo squealed delightedly as she embraced the embarrass girl.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Sakura-chan! It's beyond okay! It fits you perfectly… Absolutely-"

"Beautiful…" finished of the sentence by another person.

Both Tomoyo and Sakura shot their head in the direction of the voice. Intense amber eyes looked back at them. Immediately recognizing the boy, Sakura flushed and her eyes narrowed together distastefully. "Li-san… What are you doing here?"

Syaoran shrugged and smirked. "My cousin dragged me here." He turned his head to the girl with her hair up in odangos. "Look, here she comes now," his eyes narrowed, "with Yue-san?"

"Kinomoto-san, you must buy this suit for Yue-san!" She shrilled, still clutching onto Yue's arm closely as she shoved him by crowds of gasping girls and jealous boys.

Yue had his head down, feeling quite humiliated. "Please Meiling-san…" He picked up his head and through the corner of his melancholy eyes, he saw Sakura's dazed expression. He noticed that she was already fitted into the kimono that was supposedly meant for Tomoyo. He must admit; Sakura looked pretty cute, no… beautiful was his word. His thoughts wavered away as girls began swarming over him, swooning all at the same time.

Sakura saw the look in Yue's angelic eyes as girls throughout the store, dashed to him to take a good look at his handsome structure. Yue looked desperate to get out of the mess. She wanted to laugh at how different he seemed; many men would want this much attention from beautiful girls.

"You should buy Yue-kun that outfit… It suits him well," Tomoyo told her, sparkles evidently in her eyes.

"I will…"

"Don't forget to buy the kimono for yourself," Tomoyo added.

"I won't forget," Sakura laughed.

Meiling and Syaoran were standing beside Tomoyo and Sakura. Syaoran, unusually quiet without his usual crude teasing, was standing right beside Sakura, taking several glances at her. Sakura wanted to creep away from him because he was making her uncomfortable.

"Know what?" Tomoyo began; Sakura knew what Tomoyo was going to say and so, fiercely shook her head in opposition, trying to stop her cousin but failed. "We should all go to the festival together!"

"That's an excellent idea!" Meiling exclaimed, keeping an eye on Yue.

Sakura scowled. _'What prank will Syaoran start?'_

_X.The Festival..ox_

The night skies were filled with colors from exploding fireworks; music played happily as people swarmed around Tomoeda's festival site. All the ladies were dressed up in intricate kimonos and all the men had on Japanese suits.

Tomoyo was wearing a lavender kimono with the bottom hem flaring out and next to her was Meiling, wearing a sparkly red kimono with yellow flowers imprints all over. Then there was Sakura, standing out as the most beautiful girl of the bunch, because her kimono was ever so simple yet extravagant compared to her peers. Hers was the white kimono with a couple of cherry blossom designs strewn to the bottom corner of her flowing skirt.

Syaoran, apparently not in the mood of festival celebrating, was in his cotton shirt and black slacks as a cape wrapped around his neck; the same clothing from when they were in the market. Atop his head was that golden crown; he wore it proudly despite his odd apparel coming to such a memorizing event.

As the music blare louder and the excitement just about beginning, the group slowly went their separate ways. Meiling dragged Yue away while Tomoyo went elsewhere, maybe hooking up with a guy for the night of celebration, leaving only Sakura and Syaoran to fend for themselves.

Syaoran gaped at Sakura plainly, while his feet brushed the dirt ground. "It's you and me now, Sakura-chan."

Sakura glared at him. "Syaoran, I don't wish to fight with you… I had promised Yue-kun I wouldn't so… So don't make a scene."

Syaoran chuckled and shook his head halfheartedly. "Oh Sakura-chan, we should end this childhood feud now that we're both mature." The music was beginning to surround them as the chestnut haired boy inched closer to her. "… To resolve everything, how about a dance?"

Before Sakura could say 'no', his fingers laced themselves within hers and his other hand snaked around her waist as he carried her into the cluster of dancing people, enjoying the night away.

Sakura blushed, feeling him pull her closer. She could smell his scent of sandalwood and spices as he swept her off the feet. She felt shaky and a blush made itself visible across her face as he smiled at her, twirling her and then wrapping his arm around her once again.

"Sakura…" he began, knocking her out of trance, her eyes now attentively focused into fierce amber eyes. "I know you held a grudge against me ever since that incident three years ago and I apologized for all those times I've hurt you," he whispered softly. "I wanted to be alone with you because… I wanted to tell you that I'm not that little boy anymore."

Sakura felt the blood rushing to her face. _'What is he saying?'_

"I was a real jerk back then for taking Kero away from you… pulling your hair… putting mud in your morning juice… and etcetera."

'_No wonder my orange juice tasted funky!'_

"I wanted to tell you how much different I am. I've changed over the years… and I think I developed…" He blushed, looking away for a brief moment before he locked eyes back with hers, "feelings for you, Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura gasped. "Syaoran… I." Strange feelings were enveloping her and she couldn't breathe, leaving her wordless, not knowing what to say. Perhaps, she felt the same for him too?

The boy's amber eyes flickered and a scowl came upon his smooth features. "It's okay if you don't feel the same. I just wanted you to know; that's all."

Sakura blushed. She had feelings for him all along too, even Yue didn't know that. It had started last summer. She had always told Yue everything, even more so than Tomoyo! But this was an exception.

"Syaoran-kun… I do feel the same way." She had finally let it out of her system, finally knowing that Syaoran never hated her this whole time, but in fact, had a major crush on her.

**----------**

"Yue-kun!"

Yue groaned and stomped right over to the annoying girl by the game stands. "Yes, Meiling-chan?"

"Oh please Yue-kun! Will you win that cherub stuffed doll for me?" She blushed. "The one that looks kind of like you."

Yue was struck back. _'Why does everything look like me?'_ He smiled kindly. "If you really want it."

Meiling smiled eagerly and clasped her hands together. "Yes, please get it for me!"

The man behind the counter handed Yue three balls to throw at the bottles stacked up in a pyramid sort of way. "One ball is necessary," Yue whispered as he picked up the ball. He looked at his surroundings, his eyes squinting, leveling his pupil to his target. He tossed the ball, and with a 'clank', the bottles tumbled down. Yue laughed. _'That was easy.'_ The man handed him the doll and Yue thanked him for it.

"Her you go…" Yue flipped around, not seeing Meiling anywhere. "Meiling-chan?" He then spotted Meiling talking with two guys… Touya and Yukito! So, Touya did go to the festival after all! Yue clenched his fists, offering a squeak from the stuff doll as he marched right off.

Someone would surely appreciate his hard earned gift, and that would always be…

Sakura.

**----------**

Sakura and Syaoran were relaxing on a small table, sharing small conversations while they waited for everyone's return. "You know that I was the one that pushed you into the water, not Touya," Sakura whispered, flushing as she apologized.

"No big. It was a refreshing bath anyway." Syaoran grinned, his cunning eyes flashing at her, "Let's just put our bad past behind us and start all over. So how's your family…" His hand covered up her hand. "I see that Yue hasn't changed a bit… He still looks the same… And it looks like he doesn't age either."

Sakura smiled. "You don't get wrinkles in a matter of five years, Syaoran. He's not ancient, I think. He should be around twenty by now." She laughed heartily. "It's nice to have a normal conversation with you, once in awhile."

Syaoran tilted his head slightly, letting his chestnut bangs sweep to the side of his face. "No… Really!" he said almost sarcastically; the same way he would when he was a little boy.

Sakura playfully punched his shoulder and laughed quietly to herself. "You're real bold, Li-san." From the corner of her eyes, she saw Yue walking towards them. "Hey, Yue-kun, over here!" Sakura shouted and waved her hands in the air. Yue finally spotted them and scurried over.

"Sakura-chan. Li-san," he greeted softly, while looking down at his dark shoes.

"Where's Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked.

Yue's face scrunched together. "She ditched me," he replied dryly.

Syaoran shook his head. "Figures… she always chase one guy after another. I'm just happy she's not clinging onto me!"

Ignoring Syaoran, Yue spoke up, "Sakura…"

But Sakura interrupted him. "Yue-kun, look what Syaoran won for me." From underneath the bench, she revealed a large brown bear and placed it on the table for him to see. "It was the most difficult game but he beat it for me!"

A blush formed across Syaoran's face. "It wasn't that hard Sakura-chan."

Yue stared at them, eyes darting back and forth at each of them, wondering why they were so nice to each other. Then it hit him. He had told Sakura to stop fighting with Syaoran… But this was beyond being nice. What could it be? Then it hit him again… much harder this time…

This was what you call… love.

The angel-like doll fell from his hand as he stood frozen in his tracks.

"T-That's a nice bear," he stammered. _'Way nicer than this small doll.'_ "The night is getting darker… I guess I will be going home now… I feel tired." he whispered brokenly at watching Syaoran wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders. He felt his heart tear apart and didn't know why. _'What is this feeling?'_

"If you're tired Yue-kun, you can go home." Sakura smiled warmly.

Yue's heart was aching terribly. "G-Good-bye." He stormed from the scene of the two young lovers and rode a carriage home.

Alone.

**----------**

A/n: Used to be 10 ½ pages. But now it's ten! Should I be shortening my chapters?


	5. It Is Time

A/n: Thanks for reviewing! I love reading reviews, and I love my reviewers.

**-Chapter Five-**

It Is Time

The grand clock tower struck midnight, gradually bringing the festival to a terminal end. All around the vast grounds, people began to take their leave, weary from the event of continuous dancing, singing and socializing. And from those crowds of people, Tomoyo came forth, jumping in delight when she spotted Sakura and Syaoran resting against a bench.

"Sakura-chan!" she cried happily, scurrying up to her cousin, and embracing her dearly. "Did you have fun?"

Sakura welcomed the hug, settling down after Tomoyo released her, who had adjusted herself right next to her. "Of course I have Tomoyo-chan. And how did your night go?"

"Well, didn't you hear me? I was good, wasn't I Sakura? I was singing up on stage… Can you believe it? Gosh, it was so exhilarating!" Tomoyo smiled dreamily. "Ah, Saku-chan… I caught you dancing with…"

"KAIJUU!" interrupted a low-key growl, making heads turn towards a hot-headed Touya, "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here without an adult guardian." His gaze landed to the ground, eyebrows drooping, completing his poignant look. His emotions suddenly lashed out in anger; he scowled. It was not because Sakura disobeyed him but because there was an unwanted arm wrapped around his. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to breathe and count to three.

_1._

_2…_

'_Oh what the heck!'_

"GIRL! How many times did I tell you to get your filthy hands off me!" Touya growled rudely, pushing Meiling away from him and towards Yukito instead. The boy sweat dropped, pushing her back. She pouted and almost protested but everyone shut her out.

"Onii-chan, mind your manners. What will father think…?"

Sakura held her tongue once Touya's furious look was shot her way. His finger shook at her and he sputtered out his words, hinted with bewilderment. "You… You… The point is that you're not supposed to be here!"

"And why not? You are here. Why can't I be?"

"Hmm… let's see…How about the fact that you are only fifteen?" Sakura winced slightly, startled by Touya's bitter tone. She fell onto Syaoran who accidentally let her fall to the ground because he forgot to catch her. She got up immediately, a faint blush growing on her soft face. She turned her back to him, her eyes landing on Syaoran's smirking face instead. She gave him a dirty look for not backing her up. "First of all Touya-chan, Yue-kun is watching…" she paused, remembering that Yue had left a few hours ago, "well… Yue-kun… was."

"Oh really?" Touya scanned the festival ground in search of Yue but only saw a few people standing by, peering at them as if they were putting on a show. "I don't see him anywhere…"

"That's because he left a few hours ago. But hey, Prince Syaoran is here. He'll watch out for me. Yeah that's right! Isn't that right Prince Li-san?" There was no reply, for Syaoran's attention was brought to the festival lamps and eye-catching decorations. He gushed at how intricate the origami lamp looked. Quickly as it came, he let out a cry of pain when someone stomped on his foot, purposely trying to turn his toes into mini pancakes.

"Ow ooh…" His head jerked up to Sakura, who stared at him expectantly. He groaned, restraining himself from plotting revenge. "Wh-at?"

"Weren't you watching over me, like what I told Onii-chan a couple of minutes ago?" Sakura nearly cried, holding back the need to choke him as she clenched her teeth.

"Uh… What?"

"My. Protector."

"Hmm?"

Touya shook his head frantically, his dark brown hair flopping all over the place, completing an untidy style. He thrust his finger out at Syaoran and nearly snapped, "I can't believe it! You thought that this gaki could protect you from all the bad people. For heaven's sake, he doesn't even know what you're talking about. Have you also forgotten that he's your worse enemy?"

Sakura blushed. "Well, ugh…" she trailed off, eyes suddenly lit with interest by something underneath the bench. She nearly squealed as she plunged underneath the table to pick it up. Her eyes lit up into sparkles and her mouth twisted into an embarrass smile.

"Hoeeee! It's so KAWAII!" In her hands was a small stuff animal, the same size as Kero-chan but looked so much newer, so much better and so freaking adorable. It had a big smiling face and butterfly wings. Sakura hugged it tightly, finding comfort in the doll and almost forgetting about the big, large teddy bear that sat beside her, already having dust and cobwebs forming.

"Kaijuu, you shouldn't be hugging something that was previously on the ground. It's dirty. Who knows what kind of bacterial germ could be on it?" Touya warned, his angry features faltering into a relief expression. Sakura… she was so innocent, so naive, and when danger came her way, she probably wouldn't know it. He sighed; it had been such a night indeed.

"It's about time we head on home," he whispered, placing a hand to his forehead wearily, but he stopped halfway. He blinked at the unexpected feeling of his sleeves being tugged. He breathed in abruptly, eyes narrowing towards dazed ruby eyes. He grinded his teeth, trying to suppress his anger from releasing, but he ended up booming out, "Argh! MEILING-SAN… Ack! FUDGING LET GO OF MEEEH!"

Still, Meiling resisted his order, tightening her embrace even more.

**----------**

Droplets of water skidded down ivory skin and fell into the large, polished tub filled almost to the rim with water as clear as crystal. Finely shaped marbles of light blue and white floated in the water, serving as ornaments to the tub as water continued to rush from a silver sprout, making the pebbles float and swirl about. Again, Yue scooped up the cool water into his palms and splashed it against his angelic face, letting it slip down his face and drop back into the water. The coolness of the water had soothed him, but so far, he needed much more than that to ease him of the tingling sensation harbored in the very core of his heart.

As he turned off the faucet, he disrobed himself, allowing his clothes to land to the ground, uncaring if they got wrinkled or dirty for it did not matter. Those types of clothing had disgusted him from the very beginning because they were clothing chosen by despicable Meiling. He only wore the foreign clothing in the first place because he saw that glint of admiration in Sakura's eyes, making him want to embrace the suit proudly. But that glint had vanished, once her eyes met Syaoran's.

Slowly, he stepped into the water that reflected a rough image of him staring back at himself. He was shocked at how deeply he frowned and how his eyes looked so distant. Sakura had told him that smiling was simple and satisfying, that smiling meant that you were happy and content.

'_But I'm not happy.'_

His fingertips glided through the surface of the water, causing it to ripple in a circular motion. He grunted; a pang in his heart made him stop abruptly. He placed a hand to his chest, allowing water droplets to escape from between his finger tips and travel its way down the path of his well-defined stomach before it disappeared into the stream of water.

'_I feel… What is this I feel?'_

He could feel the soft rhythmic thumps in his chest. His heartbeat was faint but lively like a ticking clock, so dark and haunting in contrast. Yue dipped his head into the freezing water, cooling himself from the heat that scoped throughout his body, first originating from his over pouring heart. After washing and cleaning himself, he let himself out, causing water to trickle down his wet, shiny figure. He pulled on a long, white robe hanging off a hook. The robe was a gift from Fujitaka, simple and comfortable; Yue would always cherish it.

By the time his hair had dried and no longer clung to his head, he was walking down the dark aisle of the Kinomoto Castle, passing by servants who acknowledged him with a friendly bow. They no longer swooned because they knew very well that Yue abhorred those kinds of greeting. However, their cheeks still boiled with the genuine color of a blush.

'_This feeling… It feels familiar…'_

He felt confused and slightly deranged when a sudden feeling enveloped him. His mind felt like it was heading towards the brink of insanity, but he later found a gentle voice, breaking his trance at first sound. He breathed in sharply; glad to be lifted temporarily from discomfort.

"Home already Yue?"

Yue stopped in his tracks, spinning himself to the doorway where inside the room was Fujitaka, relaxing against an armchair with a book in his clasp. Across his features, emerged a blush, at the sight of his king… his master. "Fujitaka-sama…" Yue murmured his body in an immobile state because he was afraid to move, even a muscle, unless told to.

"Now boy, aren't you going to come inside and sit down?"

"Hai." A faint smile came to Yue's face, causing an ethereal glow to him. His bare feet met the rough, fuzzy feeling of carpet as he came into the room towards the chair next to Fujitaka. They were met by silence afterwards as Fujitaka continued to read the last pages of his book. A sigh escaped his lips as he tipped his glasses to look at Yue's half closed lids, politely sitting in a poised manner.

"Though you are smiling, I can see in your eyes that something is wrong." He placed the book on the mahogany table, turning his body and attention to Yue. "You are sad. You are grieving. Someone who has always been so dutiful and loyal should not take the treacherous burden of unhappiness."

"Grieving? Why am I grieving Master?" Both of them froze. The only sign of movement came from Fujitaka, who just blinked, surprised. Was it his imagine or did Yue call him master? The old king cleared his throat, placing a hand on the boy's shoulders, startled by how cold and numb it felt.

"Perhaps, my friend, something at the festival displeases you for you to come home unaccompanied… without the aid of my daughter?"

Yue cringed, eyes quickly averted to a desolate picture frame of Fujitaka and his family. Yue was quiet, like one snowflake falling to a ground covered in a thin sheet of snow. He still couldn't figure out what was wrong. He was so dense and he felt stupid for it, without the real sense that he was deprived from the world for five centuries.

"I left because I was tired."

"Then you would have left tired yet happily… but here, you are sad. Did you not enjoy the festival?"

"Going to the festival was not for my own enjoyment. I only came because Sakura wanted me to."

"Then why are you home when she is still there?"

"Prince Li-san was in her company. I felt no need to stay when he was with her." Yue grimaced. "Don't worry. Sakura-chan granted my permission to leave."

Fujitaka sighed, shaking his head darkly. "Yue-kun, you are not put into this world to carry out orders. You deserve to be happy," He paused, bringing his hand back to his side. "When I look at you, I see a lost boy with no meaning in life. Surely, you are a man within, an independent man. You are old enough. You are at a stage where you long for a companion, I believe?"

Yue blinked, eyes falling to Fujitaka's warm expression. _'Companionship?'_

"Maybe, if you are ready, it is time for you to find a wife, a woman that will fill that hollow space in your heart. It is time that you start doing what you want. You no longer need to look out for my daughter because she is at a coming age of maturity. I must thank you for teaching her how to stay out of trouble… And if you want, you may leave this castle to start your own life, with a portion of my wealth as well. Although, I hope you can stay. I'm not pressuring for you to leave or anything, but I sense that you are miserable lately. Whatever it is, you can always talk to me about it, okay?"

Yue was lost for words. Was this really what he had wanted… a companion? He nodded stiffly, slowly rising to his feet. "Oyasuminasai…" With those last words, he turned around, the bottom of his robes swirling before he vanished through the doorway.

'_Oh… Yue… your heart is broken, isn't it?'_

**----------**

For the last five days, Syaoran had been staying over the Kinomoto castle, along with his cousin Meiling while their castle was put under construction for room additions to expand the size and growth of the castle. It was late in the evening. The shimmering ball of fire known as the sun was slowly setting behind the trees, allowing the moon to watch the nighttime skies.

Yue was on the banister of the balcony, leaning his back against the pillar, and not falling because of his perfect balance. His arms were crossed; silver-blue eyes were glued to the pale purple and pink colors that streaked the slowly darkening sky. He sighed, although eyes were mesmerized by the enchanting sky, his mind was elsewhere.

'_I long for companionship?'_ he thought, recollecting everything that Fujitaka shared to him those couple of days ago. A cool breeze brushed by him, sideswiping his silver bangs and tickling the root of his hair. Without delay, his legs came up until his knees pointed to the sky. No matter how much he loved the feeling of cold air, right now, it was too cold for his comfort.

"Yue-kun, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere," came an unanticipated, twinkling tone.

Yue's mind drew back to reality. He shifted his gaze towards Sakura, a tinted color unknowingly spreading across his cheeks at seeing her glowing, affectionate figure as she stood by the doorway, half smiling. She floated his way, leaning against the wall once she was there. Her back was to Yue while he was above her, for he was the one on the banister and she, on the ground. Her eyes were cast to the sky, the same look of admiration that Yue had displayed earlier.

"I've been here all along. You not need to worry about me."

"But I do worry about you, just like how you worry about me. After all, you are one of the very few friends of mine in which I have grown close to; I can't help but care for you."

"I see…" He restrained himself from frowning. Lately, it had been hard for him to keep himself from showing emotions. Naturally, his face voided of any emotion that prone him to being weak, but Sakura overpowered his mind, forcing him to unconsciously overflow with unrecognized emotions coming from his heart and appearing in his expressions and gestures.

"Why so quiet Yue-kun?"

"I've always been."

"How about you go inside? It's very cold out and you might catch a cold."

He avoided her statement, hinted with true concern. Instead, he wondered aloud, "Where is Li-san?" He was surprised at how harsh he had sounded, but Sakura didn't notice at all, her mind was busy in plucking the petals off a red rose founded from the garden beside the balcony. All she had to do was stretch out her hand to reach the colorful buds.

"Syaoran-kun's running some errands right now. He told me he'll be back this evening. In the meantime, I wanted to check up on you. I'm positive that I haven't seen you in awhile… How's it going Yue-kun?"

"I've been fine, as always."

Sakura nodded. Soon, they were met by awkward silence which filled the air between them. Sakura was busy humming a sweet tune to herself as she plucked another petal. Yue turned to her, eyes falling towards auburn hair bounded in the shadows. Why were his palms sweaty all of the sudden and why was his heart skipping a beat every time he gaped down at her? Even his breathing was quickening. He cursed himself for not being able to hold himself together.

"Sakura," he whispered rather hoarsely and paused. He didn't know what to say next, simply lost for words.

"Hmm?" Enchanting green eyes turned to him, causing the blood to boil to his cheeks. Her eyes were unusually bright and full of life, possibly from Li's doing.

"Anou, you and Li-kun have gotten along pretty well, neh?"

Sakura blushed in response. "He's a really nice boy now and…" her blush deepened and her gaze dropped as a lazy smile fell upon her young face, "I love him. You may think it's strange because we used to fight so much… But… people change, you know?"

"… Love?"

"You don't know what love is?" She chuckled when he shook his head. "It's like a deep, tender feeling you have for another person," Sakura sighed dreamily, scooping up the petals in her hands as she tossed it into the sparkling pond over the banister. "Love… it's just like you want to kiss somebody who means a lot to you. Now, that's love."

'_Kiss?'_ Yue pondered on that thought and then asked again, "How can you tell if you're in love?"

Sakura blushed. "It depends really. For me, I feel happy, light and warm. But besides all these fluffy feelings, I feel kind of hurt because I don't know if the person loves me back or not. But the best thing about love is that… I feel like I'm floating… like… like flying! It's when I'm lifted into the air so that I can fly the skies… like…" then a sudden thought came to her, "like that stone statue with his beautiful wings and majestic length. If only I can really fly… that'll be the life!"

"Fly?" Yue swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He also remembered that stone statue, after being reminded so many times through countless drawings and heaps of stories. And Yue remembered one picture of an angel that Sakura drew back when she was around twelve; he remembered it so clearly that it stuck in his mind like super glue. Was it really her imagination though? That, he couldn't figure out.

Sakura's smile widened. "You may think that it's silly, but when I first saw that statue, I fell in love with him. On several occasions, I had dreamed of him picking me up off my feet and taking me into the skies." She blushed. "And to be really honest, it felt so real. Now, don't make fun of me - I know - me and my stupid fantasies."

Yue shook his head, a ghost of a smile appearing on his calm features. "I've had strange dreams before that felt real. They're not exactly pleasant dreams such as yours but they are strange."

Sakura smiled, longingly looking into his eyes. A sudden noise knocked her out of her reverie as she flipped her gaze towards the door, right away seeing Syaoran tripping into the balcony. He straightened himself and grinned sheepishly. "Hey Sakura. Good evening, Yue," Syaoran greeted, glaring at Yue as he made his way around to Sakura's side. She got up and embraced him lovingly.

"I'm glad you're back."

Yue felt sick to his stomach at seeing that boy with his arms around Sakura's waist. Besides feeling sick, the pain in his heart was back again. "Of course I'm back. With every chance I've got, I just had to see you," whispered Syaoran, pulling her deeper within his arms. "I miss you so much Sakura."

For the moment that Yue stood there, seeing the intimate scene between Syaoran and Sakura, he was already by the door. He saw Syaoran lift Sakura's chin up delicately, eyes full of childish love and desire, and in Sakura's green pools of emerald held the same expression. Soon enough, Syaoran had lowered himself and their lips had locked. It looked as if they were perfect, but it turned Yue's stomach.

'_This is love? A kiss…'_ And seeing them engaged in this kiss made his heart break in half… as if he was heartbrokenHe disappeared by the door, already pacing gloomily to his room.

**----------**

The moon, a pale white shape, full and round, centered itself in the middle of the sky. It hung outside Yue's window. Yue was gawking at it, subconsciously feeling its energy soaking into him. He had always admired the moon. Every time he looked at it, he felt fully replenished and strengthened. But tonight, nothing could soothe the pain he felt within.

Even sleep was hard to conquer. How could he sleep when he had witnessed a scene that stung his eyes? And what he saw were two young lovers, lips connected in a longing way. He wanted to shake the thoughts away but they had engraved themselves in his mind… clear… vivid… and painful.

Soon, he was welcomed into slumber and with this sleep, he was able to erase the pain and grieving for something he could not have, just yet, because it was taken from him. But even in his dreams, the peaceful atmosphere had collapsed and vanished.

_S_ome things don't always work out,

But don't lose hope.

No matter how haunting or negative things may be,

Just learn to cope…

"_Yue-kun, it's nice to see you again my friend." _

_A figure in a brown cloak appeared out of nowhere, those taunting azure eyes gleaming in the dark as he came forth. He walked up closer, cape elegantly swaying with his movement, until he was right in front of a stunned Yue._

"_What do you want?" It was a harsh question emitting so much emotion; it was so… unlike Yue._

_The figure looked puzzle, scratching his head in confusion. "My Yue, through your voice, I can tell how much you've changed." He chuckled, furthering Yue's rage, which had been tucked securely within him, was now at the climax of wanting out._

"_Why can't you leave me alone?"_

"_You know I can't."_

"_And why not?"_

_A glint of worry shone in the mysterious man's eyes for merely a second and then it disappeared. "Simply because it is time."_

"_It is time?" An arched eyebrow rose in questioning._

"_How could you forget everything Yue? Time will soon be running out if you don't hurry."_

"_W-What?" Yue said in barely a whisper._

_With no patience left for fear of the world's fate, a staff magically appeared in the distraught figure's hand and he pointed it at Yue forcefully. "Listen to me, Yue Reed, Moon Guardian, I said, IT IS TIME!"_

_Yue twinge, astonished by this stranger's change in tone; however, it was not the time to shed concern. "M-Moon Guardian…" he whispered brokenly. Suddenly, the gaps of his missing past were filled, overwhelming him even more._

"_You are free. Now, take your leave," grounded out the figure fiercely. "It is time… It is time. IT IS TIME! NOW GO!"_

**----------**

An angry roar erupted from Yue's throat as he shot up to a sitting position. His mind was empty and he had no control over his body. His head dropped and he was raised to his feet by some force hovering him a couple of feet above the bed as the thin sheets slipped down his slender body, to the bed and down to the floor. A blinding light gently enveloped him, and slowly, his whole form was wrapped in a white tunic robe pulled together by a blue, glowing crystal that marked his chest. He began to take a snow-white hair color as it lengthened down passed his back in waves. And from his back, large white wings sprouted. He stretched his wings to soothe the strained muscles after it had been staying dormant for many centuries.

Languidly, his head floated upward and his eyes began to radiate in a fierce white color. He blinked several times before shutting his eyes for a brief moment as he extended his arms, which were draped in long sleeves in which the cuffs were much wider and exceeded towards his knees. His eyes snapped open, revealing those emotionless ice-blue eyes.

"My time has come."

Walking up to the window, he fingered the rough panel of painted wood. He threw the window open and flowed out towards the small balcony, standing on its narrowed railings. Gradually, his wings unfolded and he arched his back up, putting one foot out to position himself for take off. He sprung to his feet, wings beginning to waver out, flapping fiercely, and immediately he was swept off his feet and into the charcoal sky.

_T_here's no stopping you.

You are relentless and restless…

Because your purpose in life is one thing,

And that is seeking _happiness_…

He was gone.

----------


	6. Reed's Mansion

A/n:Revised yet again. I don't think it needs much. Just a few grammar checks and such.

----------

**-Chapter Six-**

Reed's Mansion

Through the skies soared an unmistakably beautiful creature with majestic wings, and a mind set on finding Clow Reed. Yue hadn't comprehended where on earth he was going to find Clow Reed, but nonetheless, he continued to sweep into the cool skies full of pallid clouds, letting his body guide him through. He floated to the ground heavily populated with bamboo trees and untamed grass. As far as he was concern, his attention was fully on the grand mansion surrounded by an aura so mysterious and enclosed with _magic _that Yue had to approach it.

"_Clow-sama's _mansion," Yue whispered, effortlessly gliding towards the closed entrance of the door just a small distance away from him. His gaze was steady and fixed on the door in which he would soon enter. "My _master_… I am home at last." A frail smile came to his face almost innocently.

A pale hand came to the door and pushed it open with ease. What Yue saw inside was complete darkness, not a living soul in sight until a sudden faint glow began to filter into the room and soon bright colors surfaced. Yue was astonished that all this light had emitted from the study chambers, a room where he saw last of Clow. Curiously and without a second thought, he treaded into that certain room, self-consciously drawing into the light until he was finally within its source.

Icy eyes roamed about the room with its rows of familiar bookcases sheltered with books, an old traditional fireplace burning logs, and large windows that showed the back view of the eye-catching landscapes.

"Nothing's changed at all," Yue whispered knowingly. He snapped from his state of drowse upon sensing another presence in the room. Even though he saw no one there, he felt a strong, blue aura that was so humble and irreplaceable that he knew exactly who it belonged to. Yet somehow, there was something off about this aura.

"Where are you?" Yue shouted. "I want to know who you are. Show yourself!"

A swift movement caught his attention, and through the corner of his eye he saw something lurking in the shadows. A low growl erupted from his throat in impatience. _'Clow isn't the type to play childish games such as Hide and Seek,'_ Yue thought bitterly as he froze in place, his feet glued deep into the floorboards. He wanted the man to come out and show himself. Yue's heart ached to the point beyond sufferable. He missed Clow terribly, and it had shown greatly through his hurt expressions. "Clow-sama!"

"You are finally here," came a smooth, unsuspecting tone that flooded Yue with relief.

"Clow-sama," the immortal angel repeated this time out of affection._ 'After all these centuries…'_ He spun around, just in time to notice a cloaked man several inches from him and far younger than he had expected. Yue narrowed his eyes slightly and dropped his gaze. _'This can't be my master,'_ was his disdain thought.

"That's where you're wrong." Yue's head jerked up, and an eyebrow rose up questionably, doubting what had just happened. _'How?'_

"I didn't mean to surprise you. I meant to tell you that I have the ability to read minds, but I can't fully control it. Now about where you're wrong, I am Clow Reed, but in a way, I'm not. I've noticed when you look at me, you turn away and frown," the young man informed. "I don't have Clow-san's appearance but I certainly have his sorcerer's skills and part of his mind dormant in me."

'_And where is the other half of Clow-sama?'_ Yue thought vainly, forgetting the fact that the man before him could read minds.

"You can talk to me, you know. Don't be afraid to open up. Please, I want you to open up, talk and be friendly. I'm sure Clow Reed would have said the same thing if he was still alive, wouldn't he?"

Yue nodded understandably. "Hai…" was his strayed response.

"To answer your question about what happened to Clow's other half… Well, Clow's appearance and half his mind reincarnated into King Kinomoto Fujitaka-sama."

Yue gasped, wide-eyed, stepping back abruptly. "Fujitaka-sama…" he repeated in awe and a blush claimed his cheeks.

"Haven't you wondered why you always had this need to please Fujitaka-sama? How you're always doing what he tells you?" Eriol nodded once to confirm his explanation. "Ever since Clow had created you, you saw him as your master and felt it your duty to obey him. It was a way of showing your gratitude, love and faithfulness to him."

"What makes you say that?" Yue said defensively. "You are only half of him."

"Indeed I am," a guilty smirk fell upon his features. "When I told you to talk, you talked more than I thought you would." Then he chuckled.

Yue nodded curtly but still kept his distant self in check. "I understand. If you are only Clow's reincarnation, you must have a name…"

Azure eyes flickered with knowledge and wisdom as the young man stepped up to Yue to look at him thoroughly. "I am simply Hiiragizawa Eriol. Nice to meet you at last."

"It's an honor to meet you too, Hiiragizawa-sama."

"Ah, enough with the politeness. I don't know how Clow ever put up with that…" Eriol trailed off, his face becoming grave. "But that's the least of our worries. We have far worse matters to discuss." Eriol cleared his throat before he began again, "You are here for one purpose and one purpose only. It is very urgent, and has become the worse of our problems. You have been locked away in a stone for a few centuries which has made everything much more difficult and dangerous."

The guardian listened to every word carefully with alert ears and attentive eyes. "Go on Hiiragizawa-san…"

"I'm sure you already know that the moon is under your protection," Eriol stated as a matter of fact. "And by that, you must watch it at all costs and as of right now," Eriol added, making Yue nod furiously, "the air is thicker with an evil force and this evil goes by the name of Shijin. He is Clow Reed's rival, stronger than I had estimated him."

A slow, uncertain nod was given to Eriol.

"Within the moon's interior is a power so great, and Shijin is after its source to become the strongest sorcerer in the world, but he intends to use the magic for evil. He will be coming soon. I can sense his black aura… I just don't know where or when."

Adding a little encouragement, Yue said, "I will take him down. I will do all I can for everybody in this world."

Eriol smiled at him. "I'm sure you will. The world is, after all, in your hands." Eventually, with enough information collected, Yue turned around and strode out into the balcony to take his rightful place as Moon Guardian. He had a purpose at last.

'_Shijin.'_

**----------**

"Otou-san, do you supposed he's kidnapped?"

A hand brushed through locks of brown and graying hair as Fujitaka shook his head. He clasped a hand to his forehead in worry. "No, I don't think so. I think he left," he whispered to his equally concerned daughter.

Fresh tears escaped from Sakura's eyes, disbelief showing on her face. "Why would he leave without telling us? At least he could have written a letter to inform us or something. I just don't understand." She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and ran into her father's embrace. "Does he not love us Otou-san? Is that the reason why he left?"

Syaoran was standing by the doorway, quietly averting his eyes in respect. He had no idea that Sakura would react this much over Yue's uninformed disappearance. Having the need to do something, Syaoran stepped forward and bowed to the king as he entered the room.

"Maybe Yue-san… uh… Maybe he went on vacation?" The room went silent over Syaoran's radical assumption. It clearly explained how well the young lad did not know Yue-san. Syaoran smiled sheepishly, and inwardly he wished he hadn't said anything at all because now they're looking at him as if he was the absolute idiot. "It was just a suggestion," Syaoran defended but was cut off.

"Yue never goes out. He hates it – especially when there's a crowd of people swarming around him," Sakura said barely above a whisper. She buried her head into her father's chest and cried her heart out like the way she did when her mother passed away. "He's been gone for one week. When is he coming back?"

Her father flinched out of nowhere and Sakura looked up at him confusedly. She was surprised at her father's expression scrunched up so tight in regret as if a sudden thought had hit him. Gently, the king scooped up his daughter from the fold of his arms and placed her back to the ground on her feet. His face was rather solemn for a fleeting moment. "I know why Yue is gone. Please forgive me my daughter, I believe it's my fault that he's no longer with us..." he trailed off, hands covering up his face in an attempt to hide his shame.

"What do you mean Otou-san?" asked Sakura, wrapping her arms around Syaoran instead as she listened intently.

"My daughter," Fujitaka began, turning his eyes away from Syaoran and Sakura. "Yue had gone away in search of a wife, I believe. He wouldn't have if I hadn't told him that he was old enough for a companion, and you do k-know," Fujitaka sobbed, " t-that he does whatever I tell him. Please forgive me my daughter."

"Did he really? A wife…" the fazed girl whispered. She released Syaoran and stood. '_I haven't realized how lonely he was… Why do I feel like it's my fault…?'_

"Yes, he was never really happy here…"

'_I have made him unhappy… It's my fault!'_ Sakura didn't want to hear any more of this. She dodged Syaoran's hands and stormed from the room with unleashing tears that flooded from her eyes like a tidal wave. _'I love him don't I? And to finally realize that when he's gone…'_ Sakura thought sadly.

"Sakura!"

**---------- **

There was a steaming coffee mug in one hand as Eriol stared through the window, secretly watching Yue linger about in the vast garden. Just inside the room, Spinel slept on the footrest and Ruby Moon sat cross-legged by the crackling fire place. As for Eriol, he was resting against the armchair. He had been wondering why Yue looked out of place now that he was back. This mansion was originally his home; he should have settled in comfortably by now. He was back where he belonged. He should be happy now that he's reunited with Clow's true reincarnation.

Eriol sighed, taking a sip of coffee as he looked away from the window, raven hair falling over his mysterious azure eyes by his swift movement. "Ruby," Eriol whispered in a velvety tone, placing his mug onto the small table. "It is time that you join Yue outside. I'm sure he wants some company."

"Of course Master Eriol," she responded, nodding her head happily. She jumped to her feet in a standing position and strolled on outside. Her steps were slow paced. She was anxious on meeting a man whom she used to think was unreal, like a fable. Master Eriol had once told her many stories about this Moon Guardian and how he had to defeat some villain named Shiyu or Shinju- something. With much caution, the young woman crept down the stairs, careful not to make a creaking sound off wood.

She clasped her dainty hands to the doorframe as she watched the guardian glide about in the garden absentmindedly yet alert at the same time. She crooned at his elegance, admiring his ability not to crush the dewy grass beneath his bare feet. They were total opposites; he was careful, and she was clumsy. A blush emerged from her face as she simply watched his gestures. He was like a real angel in her eyes, a beautiful angel she grew to love after their first encounter.

"Who are you?" Yue whispered out of the blue without the need to turn around.

The young woman gasped and clumsily fell forward out of her hiding spot. She bent on her knees and bowed repeatedly at the man who had a higher status than she did, whispering to him almost incoherently. "I am Ruby Moon," came her soft answer hinted with embarrassment.

"Why were you spying on me?"

She flushed harder, absolutely having no clue by her actions. "I… Master Eriol wants me to keep you company," she repeated what Eriol had said earlier.

Yue was taken aback for a brief moment by that response but shook his head gently, casting his foolish thoughts aside. He grunted as his head turned another direction, eyes weary from the young woman's dark features with black butterfly wings fluttering gradually behind her. Something about her was all too familiar, but Yue dismissed that thought. "You are one of Clow's creations?"

"Sort of..." she smiled as she began, "I'm Eriol's guardian but he treats me more like a friend. So what happened to you through all the years?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Yue swallowed the lump forming in his dry throat, finding the air around them to be awkward. She had to know him somewhere from his past to bring up such a question. His head tilted toward her, silver-white hair falling behind his shoulders gracefully, and icy complexion studying her. "I've been locked away for more than five centuries and after being freed, I've lived with the Kinomotos."

"Oh…" She grinned, allowing herself across a couple of bushes to take a seat next to Yue on the little grey bench. His face held annoyance as he scooted over so that there was enough room to accommodate her even if it took away his personal space.

"I've a feeling I met you somewhere," spoke Yue, breaking the undying silence. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then he paused.

"I am Nakuru…" she told him.

Yue's eyes widened and he looked at her in bewilderment. "N-Nakuru? You are Nakuru?"

She nodded and smiled broadly. "I am the girl from the market. Well, I used to be. But that was when I was human."

"Now immortal? B-But how?"

Her face colored pink again. "It's really hard to explain but when Clow was alive, he wanted someone that could spend eternity with you. Just at the last minute, he realized that no mortal girl could ever make you happy because each one will age and die.

"My father Hitoro happened to be among the fewest sorcerers just like your father and he gave me immortality but at a terrible price. I had to be stripped of my normal appearance and replaced with one of a dark looking butterfly but I changed myself only so that I could be with you. But when Clow-sama died, the plan could no longer be carried out because you've turned into stone that time and we couldn't free you… So…Who was the one that freed you?" asked Nakuru ever so unexpectedly.

"Sakura," Yue said right away in such an affectionate tone that caught Nakuru by surprise and himself as well.

"W-Who is this Sakura?"

Yue gave the woman a disgusted look. "My past is my business. Why don't you continue on what you have to say, I don't fully understand the concepts of your immortality?"

Her face hardened as she tried to cover up her pain. "I wanted to be immortal so that I could be with you. My father and Clow agreed to it because they wanted you to have a companion."

"But… why would you want to be with me?"

"Because I love you!" Nakuru cried, clasping her arms around Yue's slender frame in an act of plea. "I've been feeling this way from the very first day I saw you. Now that I'm immortal… we can be together. We can be together Yue…"

He flinched and then stood up abruptly, breaking her pitiful embrace. He stared down at her with an unreadable expression but his voice undoubtedly expressed his dislike through his cold voice. "My heart does not flutter when I look at you. There is no smile on my face when you are here. I am very much unhappy and I rather be back with Sakura or preferable Clow if he was still alive," he said gruffly.

"Sakura?" Ruby repeated for the second time this day and shook her head slightly as tears rimmed from the corner of her eyes.

"There is nothing I want to share with you of my past."

Ruby looked hurt when he said that but she compelled her tears from falling. "Then don't tell me anything. All you should know is that I love you." She looked up to the sky and frowned. "It's quite late," she said, her silky pink hair shadowing the tears in her eyes. "I'm going to go back to bed now. Goodnight Yue…"

"Goodnight Nakuru." Yue shifted his head, catching the glimpse of her petite figure skipping away in a frantic manner. Each step held sadness and it tore open Yue's heart. He didn't mean to sound harsh but that was none of his concern at this point. After all, the world was danger of this Shijin character.

"Yue," hissed the sole, panicky tone of Eriol's, "it's about time you head out."

"Hai."

**----------**

"I'll be back in the summer," Syaoran announced, sighing to himself and brushing his feet against the plush white carpet of Sakura's bedroom.

Sakura only nodded dumbly, her eyes never once looking up to meet the gaze of her recent boyfriend. She had felt nothing at the moment, not even caring that Syaoran was going back to Hong Kong, and wouldn't be back for a couple of months or so.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, a bit worried and upset.

"Mhmm…" she mumbled.

A small doll with angel features was lying in her lap. That was the only thing she stared at because nothing else could brighten up her mood, and this doll was all she had of Yue; the resemblance was just amazing. She couldn't believe that he was really gone. He didn't even bother contacting them after a few weeks passed by.

"You're still thinking about him aren't you?" Syaoran asked the obvious with an angry pitch in his tone.

Sakura's head jerked up, looking straight into his fierce amber eyes. "Syaoran…" she desperately tried to reason but he cut her off.

"… No," Syaoran yelled. "What about me? I feel as if you love him more than you do of me. Can't you see that he doesn't love you? Why else would he leave then?"

Sakura turned away from him, but Syaoran wouldn't tolerate her ignoring him any longer. "Sakura, look at me," he growled. "Damn it, does that stuff animal mean more to you than me?" Having enough of her stupid moping around, Syaoran dived for the stuff animal sitting casually on her lap. The girl squealed when he grabbed for the doll, quickly snatching it from her before she could react.

"Syaoran… no…" she said weakly.

"Why should I?" the boy grumbled, quite disheveled. "Can't you see that I love you?"

Sakura tried to make a grab for the angel doll but the youth was just too tall and fast. His actions quickly resurfaced her past and she remembered a little Syaoran wavering Kero-chan away from her grasp… and then she remembered Yue always coming to the rescue.

Where was he now? "Give it back!" she cried out harshly, tears skidding down her face, simultaneously making Syaoran pause and stare at her.

"Sakura… I'm," he gave her a quick hug. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't cry."

"Just leave…" she hissed, clutching onto the doll tightly as she pulled away from Syaoran's arms.

Sadness flitted across Syaoran's features and his head fell down. "I guess this is goodbye then. Is that how you want it to be?" he asked forcibly.

Sakura looked at him, seeing the expectant look on his face, but she couldn't deal with this. It was all too much… "I don't think this relationship is working out for me… We should really remain friends…"

"No," he growled, giving her a dirty look as he turned on his heel. "It is goodbye, then," he whispered dryly. And he walked away and out of her life. That was the last time Sakura ever saw of him.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. Don't go…Come back," she whispered, but he was already a good hearing distance away. "Don't leave me. I don't want anyone to leave me. I love you too… but," she begged hoarsely. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, crystalline tears managing to escape through the corner of her closed lids. She was mixed in so many emotions. Hate. Sadness. Regret. Hope.

'_Hope.'_

_----------_

A/n: So did you guys catch the person in Yue's dream to be Eriol? If you didn't, I am disappointed.


	7. Weaker but Stronger

**Chapter Seven-**

Weaker but Stronger

"Yue, quicken your pace!"

Yue flushed a deep red pigment, moments before Eriol whizzed passed him, barely catching his profound blush. It hadn't occurred to him that he was dragging his feet off the ground, until Eriol indicated it to him. If he wasn't bothered by Nakuru's words, then he swore he could concentrate, but her words filled him with utmost remorse for lashing out at her as if she was some kind of dirty creature unworthy of respect. When in actual reality, she could be the only person whoever loved him for being… _Yue_.

Yet, he couldn't compel himself to shed affection towards someone - in his situation, Nakuru - when there was nothing to begin with, no chemistry whatsoever. Besides, he loved Clow and perhaps Sakura too, probably in a more friendly term, since she was with that despicable Li character. Yue sulked, fiery sparks igniting from his eyes, undeniably disturbed at that thought, though never noting his envy he had for Syaoran.

'_Focus now Yue. You are on a mission,'_ he repeated in his head over and over again.

"Yue, take off now!"

"Huh. Ah yes, right away." Yue shook from his reverie, somewhat dazed at first. After a minute or so, he nodded firmly, enough indication for Eriol to ready himself for airborne flight.

Yue let his wings glide outwards; flexing them at the same time to ease the aching muscles from their long unused period. His back arched forward, and in a split second, he was lifted into the nighttime sky already whisking passed many dreary landforms. His eyes drifted half close, gaping inquisitively as Eriol muttered something incoherent under his breath. Yue paid no heed to it until the young man disappeared midway to their destination. He grimaced, apparently puzzled.

Eriol's dark blue aura was so distinct that Yue knew he was still around. He searched for his keeper's aura, but with no luck, he couldn't locate him. "H-Hiiragizawa-san, where are you?" Yue hissed, anxiousness written over his smooth features.

"Doesn't matter," echoed a voice. "What matters is that it's up to you now."

"B-But I can't possibly…" murmured the guardian. The tension was rising, and he grew even more apprehensive.

"No buts. This was your purpose, not mine."

Yue furrowed his eyebrows, practically helpless. "And how do you suppose I fight this man? With my bare hands?"

"I honestly don't know. Though, I trust you can figure it out yourself." Eriol smiled to himself. _'Because you are stronger than you think you are.'_ With everything said, Eriol's aura started to fade. Yue was preoccupied being conscience-stricken to have realized Eriol's fading aura. Even more distraught, he looked around, his frantic motions futile. He groaned hoarsely and settled down, finally accepting that Eriol was gone.

After all, he was Moon Guardian, and his intentions as Moon Guardian were to protect the moon and defeat Shijin. Yue sighed wearily, shaking his head, followed by his silver-white hair cascading over his shoulders rather carelessly. He didn't want to do this. Eriol believed he could. Otherwise, he wouldn't have left him alone. But somehow, Yue doubted it.

He scowled. _'I cannot do this. What if I die?'_ The thought was erratic, and basically impossible. He was immortal. There was no way he could die. And if he were to get injured, he could easily heal himself. But Shijin was a sorcerer with unlimited, dark magic. He could do anything.

Anything…

Subconsciously, Yue faced upward, towards the white moon, a soft smile gracing his lips. _'I can do this. Give me strength.'_ He flew higher, his wings flapping twice as hard until he was centered far off from the moon, allowing its milky rays to soak into him. His arms were extended horizontally, feeling his new vigor and luminosity build up. His eyes began to take an unusual color, pure silver. And those orbs glowed like the moon itself.

"Shijin…" Yue murmured, his head tilting at an angle, catching eyesight of reddish eyes, like deep wine color. He narrowed his eyes, disliking the enemy instantly upon sight.

"And you are?" came the velvety tone, laced with evil and despair.

"I am simply Yue, here to protect the moon from the likes of you," Yue scoffed.

"If so, then come and get me, my naive little angel. Capture me and kill me before I destroy the moon!" The man sneered, a gloved hand pointing at Yue menacingly, ushering him forward. With his other hand, Shijin pulled a long staff from within his cloak. It was dark and metallic, emitting an evil aura from its skeleton head that was attached to the top of the staff.

Yue studied the man who stood below him, unafraid at the moment. He had on a dusky cloak, made from an unfamiliar fabric. His facial features were hidden behind his hood, but his aura stunk of decomposed carcasses. To sum it all up, the man was very creepy.

Yue raised an arm high into the air, his sleeves dropping carelessly, exposing porcelain skin. He rested his palm upwards, facing the heavens, and that was when something bluish glowed from the palm of his hand. It was cloudy at first, stringing atoms after atoms of matter before it turned into a sharp, jagged ice shard.

It was powerful no doubt.

Yue could feel its radiance burning into his hand. And if he was well coordinated, he could easily kill Shijin by one puncture of the shard. With nothing to lose, he thrust the ice shard, surprised as more shot from his palm and toward Shijin. The dark sorcerer dodged expertly.

Shijin floated upwards, leveling himself with Yue's height. Yue froze in place as the man swirled around him in a wide arc, inspecting the guardian with a callous smirk. Yue followed his movement, not once breaking eye contact.

"Is that all you got?" Shijin hissed.

A muscle clenched in Yue's jaw. This man had no right to mock him. Yue gathered up all his rage and lifted his other palm, targeting it at Shijin. Ice shards shot out, and Shijin moved aside, letting them fly passed.

"Any more?" he continued.

Yue waved his hands out in front of him and slapped them together; sharpness clung to his eyes as he glared dangerously at Shijin's sorry face. Shards were hastily launched, propelling through the air, heading for Shijin, who casually waltzed away. Yue raised his brows, pondering. _'How?'_

"Are you done yet?" Shijin growled; his hands swung to each hip, basically annoyed. "You are pathetic, such a weakling! Why am I bothering with you when I might as well walk around you and blast the bloody moon? And you wouldn't do anything about it because you couldn't!"

Yue's lips quivered a bit, and a slight coloring claimed his cheeks. He was ashamed, struck wordless as Shijin's remarks scarred his spirit. He ducked his head, and at this point, he was self absorbed in his own pity. He snarled. "I have failed –"

An excruciating pain jabbed at his chest, shattering his brief trance, and rendering him conscious to his environment. His eyes fluttered open, and just below his eyes, he saw something ink-like boring into the middle of his chest. The force had pushed him back, and he ended up colliding roughly into a tree.

He breathed in sharply upon collision. Small traces of blood began to trickle from the corner of his pursed lips. His eyes grew opaque, unforgiving. He watched silently as Shijin cackled bitterly, degrading him more with his impudence.

Yue could feel his pride snap in half. _'No…'_

He panted softly, straining to remove himself from the stumpy tree in which he was slightly embedded into. Particles of bark clung to his broken wings. His robe had been inconceivably torn and scratched from the branches, and a black mark strewn his chest. Yue darted up into the air, ignoring the pain that seeped into his wings once he was free.

Shijin snickered, watching drearily as Yue wobbled towards him, like a swatted fly, at the verge of death, yet still trying to fly out the window. "What are you going to do now?" Shijin asked gruffly, expecting no answer. "You are drained, already tattered. You can't possibly do anything else."

Yue's mouth closed tightly. There was no need to respond to this imbecile. But surely he had no right to point out his disability, even if he was drained or tattered, but his spirit had yet to be broken.

"I have won. Oh joy, I have won," Shijin mused. He held his staff out with two hands, muttering some incantations as he gazed up at the moon.

'_No…'_ Yue narrowed his eyes, his face distorting. "I WON'T LET YOU!" he gnashed, briskly coming up from behind Shijin. _'I won't…'_

Shijin flipped around, aghast. "What the?" Shijin sighed, taking his staff in one hand, and pointing it at Yue threateningly. A black beam erupted from the staff, swiveling and forming a black ball. Each orb struck Yue, and he gasped, overwhelmed with agony. Unable to hold up his weight, he came plummeting down from the sky, landing in a heap of wild grass.

His head began to spin, utterly staring through his bangs, and once again, Shijin had his staff closed securely within his fingers as he muttered his incantations, close to completion. Yue stretched out his hand, as if imagining Shijin laid inside, ready to be crushed. His fingers still pointed towards the sky, curling into his palm, piercing his flesh and drawing blood. He blinked hard, letting out an exasperated sigh. His delicate structure could take no more pain. _'But I must continue…'_

His fingers began to tingle with a chilly sensation, and suddenly he felt an object formed in his hand. He jerked up, disbelief catching his eyes, a bow. Something formed in his other hand… an arrow. He stood up abruptly, twigs crunching beneath his bare feet; he had everything he needed. The arrow had a mystifying essence, its color a radiant blue.

Shijin laughed out loud, straightaway breaking Yue's concentration. He saw a reddish-orange ball shimmer at the tip of Shijin's skeleton staff. And Yue knew he had to configure a plan before time ran out. Hastily he picked up the bow and arrow, and positioned it at Shijin. Energy slowly withdrew from his body and entered the bow, making it gleam brighter, and Yue weaker. He pulled the arrow back.

'_I won't let you win…'_

He released his hold, and the arrow raced through his fingers. Shortly, he collapsed to the ground in a heavy thud. Shijin let out a howling cry as the arrow pierced from his backside, puncturing his heart. The staff had fallen from his hand, and he dropped like deadweight to the ground, immediately turning into dust.

Some times later, after the ordeal, Yue laid unmoving from the ground. The sun began to rise, stinging his pale skin with its warmth. He was slipping into unconsciousness, unaware of Nakuru's and Eriol's sudden arrival. He heard voices, but could barely understand them.

"It's all over. A job well done, Yue. I knew you could do it…" Eriol trailed off, arching a brow. "Yue?"

Yue only stared, emotionless and rigid.

"Are you okay?" Eriol asked.

He smiled faintly.

Nakuru gently lifted his frail form, cradling him in her arms, a petrified look plastered over her face as she studied his injuries. She looked back to Eriol, exceptionally worried. "Eriol-sama, his wounds haven't healed. He's bleeding quite profusely."

"Now that's impossible!" Eriol's lips parted, forming a grave expression. "He should have healed quickly by now." Yue squinted, the unbearable pain numbing his body. He could not stay conscious for long. He could see Eriol's mouth wide open, as if screaming, but Yue heard nothing. His young master's arms were waving all over the place, but he disregarded them.

"Yue, heal yourself! Heal yourself before you goddamn die!" Eriol yelled frantically.

Yue's lids grew heavy, and he closed them. Nakuru spun around to Eriol, tears fresh in her eyes. "Eriol-sama, h-his heart stopped beating."

----------

There's nobody here to talk to,

But your own broken image…

When you're lost in your phantom-like dreams,

You could only picture her face…

_Yue looked around his surrounding, right away noticing the strange, fuzzy scenery in front of him. But he knew this was the Kinomoto Castle. He took one cautious step forward, and that was when he heard soft whimpering from another direction. His heart began to pound faster._

"_Sakura-chan…" he murmured._

_He began to walk faster, ignoring the cluster of women servants that blocked his path, wanting to talk to him, swoon and gawk. He pushed them aside, grunting in disapproval. But they grabbed his wrist, pulling him back._

"_Yue-sama, please stay to chat," one of them piped. _

"_You have lovely eyes, Yue-sama," the other shrilled._

_Yue growled, slapping their hands away. "I'm sorry. I must go," he told them, bitterness in his tone. They soon disappeared, and he resumed his trek. The cries became louder as he came closer. He found himself outside in the backyard garden. A ten-year-old Sakura was sitting up in the tree, fright in her eyes._

"_Sakura," Yue cried. "What are you doing up there? Get down from there!"_

_Sakura looked up to him, emerald eyes stubborn and afraid. "I c-cant Yue-kun, I-I'm too high up," she squeaked, hugging the tree for dear life, causing green leaves to scatter the grounds._ _Yue ran up to the girl, gazing up as her legs dangled in his view. He was in his false form, so he couldn't fly up to her rescue. He looked around impatiently, trying to come up with an idea. Once he had one, he opened his arms and looked determinately at Sakura._

"_Quick Sakura, jump in my arms."_

_Sakura shook her head frantically. "No, I'm too scared," she bawled._

"_Please, trust me. I can catch you."_

_Sakura bit her lips; struggling to jump or not. Finally having her mind made up and the courage, she nodded. "Okay Yue-kun, I'm gonna jump now!"_ _She jumped, and Yue caught her, just like he said. _

_He smiled lazily, placing her down to the ground and patting her on the head. "Don't ever scare me like that ever again –"_ _He paused, watching her curiously as she walked several yards away from him. When she turned around, she had developed into the ripe old age of sixteen. He gasped, awe-struck. She was full figured, with curves and a bosom. She was beautiful, and he was breathless. He blushed madly, turning away as the blush deepened. His eyes averted to the fountain, staring into the sparkling water, and he was surprised once he saw a reflection of himself. He was in true form. He looked back to Sakura, wondering if she recognized him with wings and long hair._

"_Yue… you have returned." She smiled, welcoming him. _

_Yue grinned, wordless at the moment. 'S-She accepts me…'_

_Sakura sauntered towards him, eyes glimmering as bright as the sun. She embraced the rigid guardian, hands gliding around his waist and squeezing tightly. Her head leaned into the crook of his neck, and he could smell her heavenly scent of cherry blossoms, and he could feel her soft auburn hair tickling against his face. It's been awhile since he last felt the warmth of her hug. And gods how much he missed it._

_Seconds later, Sakura pushed him harshly aside, startling him. "S-Sakura?" he asked._

"_Why have you returned? You've been gone for too long that I don't want you back anymore."_

"_I-I'm sorry, Sakura," he said despairingly. _

_She had angry tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. He wanted to comfort her, but his feet were rooted to the ground, disabling him. He extended a hand out to her, in a means to stroke her face, but she abruptly jerked away._

"_Don't you touch me! Don't you dare!" she shrieked, wiping the tears furiously from her eyes. _

_He dropped his hand, standing still as a statue with a blank expression. "Do you want me to leave?" Yue forced himself to say, no matter how much it hurt him._

"_Yes," she cried, hate clouding in her eyes. "You are a stranger to me, and to my family. We don't want you back. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have come back."_

_Disbelieving, Yue reached a hand out towards her again, but his hand was slapped away, and he was pushed further._ "_Didn't you hear her?" said an annoyed tone, sounding very much like the Gaki. "The princess wants you to leave."_

_Yue looked up and snarled. 'Prince Syaoran-kun…' A sudden pain coursed throughout his body. He clutched his chest tightly, falling to his knees. The guardian moaned, heaving uncontrollably._

"_Come Sakura, let's go back inside," Syaoran said, placing a hand gently on Sakura's lower back._

"_Of course."_

_Yue lifted his hand, his other hand resting on his chest where his heart raced beneath, and he tried to grab Sakura's attention by a desperate wave of a hand, though she never once took one glance back._ "_N-No Sakura," Yue grinded through clenched teeth, trying to repress the stinging sensation that seared within his nerves and muscles. It was too unbearable._

_What the hell was it?_ _Yue screamed out for dear life, but more for the fact that Sakura was walking away from him, other than the pain itself._

"_Don't leave me!" _

**----------**

"SAKURA!"

Yue gasped loudly, breathing heavily as he tried to regain his composure. He was perspiring, and his disheveled hair clung to the side of his face. He panted some more, slowly realizing it was all a dream...

All a Dream?

But it felt so real.

Eyes shot open, tenderness vivid through silver-blue orbs. He coughed and heaved for air. Something was squeezing at his heart, and it felt eerily strange. His mouth hung open as he breathed deeply, warily sensing Eriol in the room. He looked up into soft blue eyes. The youth's expression was so unreadable it ached.

"H-Hiiragizawa-san…" Yue whispered faintly.

Eriol whispered something under his breath but Yue only heard the last word. _'Mortal…'_ His eyes widened in circles, wondering if he had misheard. Eriol now had a worrisome look, and he barely mustered a 'what' before succumbing to slumber.

----------

A/n: Wow, this chapter was action-packed and angst-filled. But YuexSakura will soon come… towards the end.


	8. It Ends, But Am I Happy?

**-Chapter Eight-**

It Ends. But Am I Happy?

_X.Kinomoto Castle..ox_

New Years was approaching, barely a year had past, and Sakura hadn't found one thing to look forward to. Summer swept by all too quickly, and autumn came by quietly, coloring and stripping leaves from trees, leaving bleak displays of plain wood. Winter's arrival brought chills and countless white specks down to the village below, covering the land in a thin sheet of pure snow.

The Kinomoto Castle had been lively, and Sakura simply went along with it; smiling when others wanted her to or laugh when someone told a joke that was anything but funny. She didn't want to discourage anybody with a mood so dark that made people cringe. But she couldn't forget Yue.

From her years as a little girl, she remembered snippets of promising memories of Yue when he was there for her. He had helped her when she thought she could handle it alone, like that time when she wanted to swim without a supporting device; she had nearly drowned if Yue had not been there to jump in and pull her out.

Sakura blushed. What was this feeling fluttering inside her heart? She felt sort of fuzzy and warm, but in a way, sad too. Sakura shook her head gently, pushing the thoughts from her head as she stood up.

She placed Lil' Yue-chan next to Kero-chan on the shelf above the bed. The doll that resembled Yue was what kept her spirits up, but every now and then, she would weep at night, wondering what Yue was up to… with his new wife? Or if he was stranded somewhere? All the assumptions only made her feel worse, and she would blame herself for it.

"Sakura-chan, there's a letter for you," exclaimed Tomoyo, running into Sakura's room with a kind presence, softening the room that lacked joy. Sakura stared dully as her cousin scurried towards her, waving a letter in one hand, as the other hand looped around her waist in a friendly hug. Sakura gasped when she saw the sender's name on the envelope… Syaoran.

"Open it, Saku-chan," Tomoyo crooned. "I'm dying to know what he wrote to you. Ohoho! This is so 'kawaii'!" Sakura sweat dropped and took the letter from Tomoyo's grip. Her fingers shook as she tore open the letter and began to read.

_Dear Kinomoto Sakura,_

_It has been awhile since I last saw you. I do recall our nasty fight as our last meeting, and for that, I'm sorry that I hurt you. And I'm afraid that I'm going to hurt you even more if you continue reading this. _

_To start things off, I am to be engaged to Meiling. It's not so bad. She has changed over the years, and I'm starting to have feelings for her. I hope that little info didn't upset you; I want us to remain friends, but my parents forbid me to ever see you again for fears that I might ruin my marriage with Meiling if anything were to happen between us. _

_Again, I am sorry. And formally I will write it, goodbye and take care._

_Sincerely,_

_Li Syaoran _

"Well, what does it say, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked brusquely. "Tell me Sakura!"

Sakura smiled halfheartedly as she wearily handed Tomoyo the letter without saying a word. Tomoyo skimmed through the letter, a frown slowly making its way to her face, and then she scowled. "How dare he! Why I ought to tear his throat open for writing such a thing. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna march myself all the way up to Hong Kong and kick that snobby rich prince right where it hurts him… his pride!" Tomoyo's nostrils flared as she hyperventilated.

Sakura sighed, patting and rubbing Tomoyo's back. "It's no big deal. I've come to realize that our relationship had been a mere childhood crush. Now I feel much different about him." Sakura looked away, eyes suddenly burning with pungent tears. "I need some fresh air. I'm going to go outside, kay?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise. "But Sakura, it's snowing. You're going to get frostbites from the cold," Tomoyo warned, hands flying to each side of her hips.

Sakura offered a frail smile. "I won't be out for long." With that, she turned on her heel and quickly left, leaving Tomoyo pondering in though.

**----------**

"S-Sakura," Yue whispered, sweat dripping down from his forehead and neck, making him squirm uncomfortably. "Is this really true?" his voice shook, as if at the verge of tears. "Please…"

A hand touched his forehead and he froze in mid-sentence as the cool hand washed away his nightmare and woke him up. His eyes fluttered, and Nakuru came into view with a frightful expression to her face.

"Y-Yue-san, you-you have finally woken up," she stammered.

Yue glared plainly at her, skeptical at first, but then calming a bit to offer a courteous greeting. "Good morning, Nakuru," he whispered hoarsely. "How long have I been asleep?"

Nakuru bit her lips, afraid that her words would give him a heart attack. "A-Almost a year. Close to New Years, that is."

Yue frowned considerably, refusing to believe that he could go unconscious for that long. "Nakuru… I will not tolerate childishness such as you kidding me," Yue spoke sternly.

"But Yue, everything I've said is all honesty."

A sudden thought hit Yue, and he remembered one word that Eriol-sama had said before he passed out into a year's worth of slumber. He sprang out of bed, collapsing to the ground in an attempt to pull the blanket off his body. His muscles ached and he felt as if he had no energy, even if he did nothing but sleep all year. He had never felt so weak, and it unnerved him.

"Where is Eriol-san?" he asked, forceful in his words.

Nakuru flinched, nearly stumbling back from the extremity of his volume. She sputtered her words, never seeing Yue this furious before. "H-He's in the library, but he told me if you ever wake up, you need a couple more hours of sleep to collect your energy. And after that, you eat."

"Eat?" Yue's eyebrows furrowed. _'It can't really be…'_ he thought.

"Yes… eat… You are…" Yue fled the room, catching Nakuru by surprise as she saw a slight glimpse of his pained expression. "… mortal," she finished off with no one there to hear.

----------

Yue came storming down the halls, pale blue orbs moving from left to right, searching for Eriol for questioning and answers. His mind went blank, empty for liable thoughts. He may seem like an insane person from the way he marched through the halls.

"Yue-kun, I see that you have recovered from your wounds," came a relaxing tone.

Yue turned sharply around, fiery eyes burning into calm azure depths. "What have you done to me?" Yue barked.

Eriol's mouth tightened. "Do not blame this all on me," he said promptly. "You would have beaten Shijin right from the moment you saw him if you hadn't been thinking of something else except the main purpose to kill him."

Yue grimaced. "Stop telling me all this nonsense. I did kill Shijin… but in the end, I ended up mortal!"

"And if you had remained immortal, then you would surely die. I had to use Shijin's staff to restore your life, since Shijin's attacks involved dark magic that was trying to kill you. I had to reverse the effect, and in reversing it, I reversed your immortality into you being a mortal man."

Yue's mouth wavered, and his knees weakened. "I am going to die a lonely, old man…" he uttered, turning his back on Eriol.

Eriol paused, gathering up his wits to comprehend Yue's words. "What makes you say that? You have Nakuru and me."

Yue shook his head, as if scolding Eriol for not understanding. "Yes, I have you both. But I still feel empty. Something is missing in my life."

Eriol took a step forward, hands clasping Yue's shoulders and turning him around to forced eye contact. "Is it love? You must know that we both love you. And I'm sure that Nakuru loves you in a way that I do not."

"B-But…" _'Sakura…'_ he thought, and then scoffed. _'She means nothing to me. I haven't seen her for almost a year and surely she has forgotten about me, and is probably married to Syaoran.'_ He growled, not accepting that thought. _'But I must not tell Eriol about her, since I know that I can never see her again, at least that's what my dreams tell me.'_ "Clow… I-I miss Clow. I loved him… my master."

An exasperated sigh escaped Eriol's throat as his eyes closed halfway. "Please be reasonable Yue. There is no way to bring him back. There is no magic that can stop an old man from dying from old age. You just have to accept that."

"You are partially Clow…" Yue whispered, persuading himself to believe his own words. "You can be my master. I want to love you like I loved Clow."

Eriol released Yue's shoulders and backed away awkwardly. "Yue, I'm not sure I like your suggestion. Indeed I am Clow's reincarnation, but I am not him! I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, and being Eriol, I only like you as a friend. And to be brutally honest, what Clow felt for you was not what you felt for him those centuries back."

Yue's heart dropped and his eyes narrowed in disbelief. "He said he loved me."

"… In a father and son way. I'm so sorry you have to hear that from me."

Strangely, it didn't feel half as bad as he thought it would. He simply nodded, lost for words. Perhaps he had known that already, whether or not, he still felt neutral, as if nothing had injured him from the start.

Yue fell to his knees unexpectedly. His energy had been used and he could barely keep standing. "Eriol-san, is this how mortality feels like?"

"No Yue-kun, you are just hungry. At this hour, Nakuru should have something edible prepared by now. Let's head into the dining room, shall we?"

Yue weakly nodded as Eriol offered a helping hand by pulling him up. They both made their way through several doors until they met the fine maple finishing of the dining table and chairs. An intricate lamp hovered above the table as porcelain bowls and silverware arrayed neatly on the table.

"Go ahead, take your seat," Eriol said. "Nakuru will be out shortly."

Yue grinned sheepishly as he took the seat next to Eriol. As if on cue, Nakuru came out, clutching a steaming pot in her hands, smiling sweetly as she came up to the boys. "I made chicken broth. I heard that it replenishes your body." She poured generous amounts into each bowl, and one for herself as well. She placed the pot in the middle of the table and took a seat in her usual seat, which happens to be in front of Yue, fortunately for her.

"So Yue-kun," she blushed, "how is it?"

Yue kept eating, slurping the broth as if it was the best thing he ever tasted. "It's splendid." He sipped his bowl empty and licked his lips, looking at Nakuru eagerly. "Can I have some more?"

Nakuru giggled. "Sure you can, but you better save some room for desserts."

Yue smiled thoughtfully. "Of course."

Afterwards, Yue plopped down on his seat, his hands rubbing his slight rounding belly. "I have never experienced this much eating before." Suddenly a burp erupted from his throat and he blushed madly. "Neither that…" He ducked his head in embarrassment

"Don't worry about that." Eriol chuckled. "But do mind your manners."

"Yes, of course. Excuse me," Yue said softly. He turned to Nakuru, eyes so heartwarming; it fluttered the woman's heart. "Thank you for the wonderful supper. I hope to try more of your cooking soon."

"I am flattered of your kind compliments. And if you ever want any snacks, I'll be glad to make you some." She blushed, although Yue noticed it, he paid no heed, but simply nodded and stole away through the doors.

Late evening was slowly approaching, and Yue had never felt so tired until now, even after all that eating. He returned to his room, falling into his bed like deadweight, and soon after that, he fell into the darkness of his mind where dreams unfolded.

**----------**

"_This is coming along great," Sakura said, shading in the shadows and filling in missing lines. "It's starting to look like you now," she mumbled._

_Yue grinned slightly, poised as still as possible on the armchair with legs crossed. He had prepared himself to look good for Sakura to draw him. Each silver bang overlapped the other bang perfectly; his white shirt had no wrinkles, and his black pants had no dust. He looked elegant, and that was how he liked to be drawn._

_Sakura giggled at the excruciating position Yue sat in. Though, he did not mind because he could easily maneuver any position, unlike simple mortals, or inflexible people. "Don't worry Yue-kun, almost done." She smiled happily. "Thanks for letting me draw you; it's going to look beautiful when I finish coloring it… There… all done."_

_Yue gasped, as if excited, and stood up abruptly to stretch his limbs. He sauntered towards Sakura and bent down towards her level. "Can I look at it?" he asked innocently,_

"_Sure," she exclaimed in genuine glory. She let Yue take in the imperfect design of him, but it was a good try. He found it quite nice, almost admiring the child's drawing. It was probably the best drawing out of most children her age._

"_It's beautiful," he praised. _

"_And it's you. So, you're beautiful," Sakura responded back, grinning widely._

_Yue nearly fell back by her compliment. It was true that he gets these types of compliments from outsiders, but they were strangers that had nothing to do with him. But coming from Sakura, it meant everything, and he cherished that knowledge._

"_T-Thank you," he stuttered, a faint blush filling his cheeks. "You are really a great artist."_

"_Am I really?" Sakura squeaked, eyes widening and showing off the ethereal green of her eyes. _

_Yue nodded. "Do I ever lie?"_

_Sakura thought, and then shook her head. "If it's true, then I'm going to hang up my drawing in my room, and with that, I will be inspired to draw more beautiful things."_

"_You do that," Yue replied, encouraging her._

_Sakura smiled so hard, her cheeks turned rosy. "You make me so happy, Yue-kun!" She bit her lips, and having the inability to refrain herself, she leaped up into Yue's arms and hugged him tightly. She was so close he could smell the faint cherry blossom scent that represented her._

"_I love you, Yue-kun…" she whispered._

_Yue blushed immensely, confused for a while, until letting it brush it away, for it was just a child saying words that probably meant nothing, but, what if she really did care?_ _Nonetheless, he smiled and tightened his grip on her. 'You make me happy too…'_

_Happy._

**----------**

Yue's eyes snapped open and he sprang right up into a sitting position. _'I was happy with her… I love Sakura.'_ It was as if realization had hit him, and now he understood these feelings he had for quite some time. He should have known Sakura well enough to know that she would never push him away, even if he had been absent for a very long time. She wanted him home despite her relationship with Syaoran. Yue still meant something in her life.

"I must return. I must tell Sakura my feelings." Urgently he rose from bed, and scrambled to his feet to find Eriol and Nakuru to tell them the news. _'Clow had wanted me to be happy… And as long as I'm with Sakura, nothing can shatter my happiness…'_

**----------**

"Sakura, you said you wouldn't be outside for long," Tomoyo reprimanded. "Already, you're shivering."

"Please Tomoyo, give me time to think to myself," Sakura begged, nose red and running, and face all blotchy. However, it was not the frigid cold that caused the unbecoming coloring to her face, but the bawling she had done when left alone.

"Sakura, you're going to catch the flu," Tomoyo said, indifferent.

Sakura swirled around, whipping air, and causing the snow to fall in another direction. She gave Tomoyo an edgy look. "Listen to me, Tomoyo; I won't catch the flu or any other virus."

Tomoyo shot her a scornful look, and barely giving in, she said, "Let's hope so." And just like that, she turned and skipped off to avoid catching any virus herself.

Sakura turned her head back to the snow-white scenery. Her village was close to being enveloped in pure white snow. It was a lovely sight that only brought Sakura even more despair. Experiencing something so magnificent was anything but magnificent when experienced alone, and in tears to echo out her pain more clearly.

A small pile of snow was forming on top of Sakura's head, streaking and mixing white with auburn. She ignored the cold, staring emotionlessly down at her village from the balcony. She could only see part of the village. She wanted a better view of the entire village, front and back.

But how?

She tilted her head upwards… Obviously the roof.

She ran back inside the castle and headed up the many flights of staircases. Many people stopped her just to chat or shed concern but she disregarded them and kept walking. The closer she got to the top floor, the faster her heart would beat. Why would she be so nervous? It wasn't like she was going to do something stupid. All she wanted to do was gape at the people down below.

She thrust opened the door and walked a couple more steps until she was finally on top of the roof. It was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Her slippers were beginning to soak with melted snow, and her toes felt numb. She would take it as a bad sign, but she felt no physical pain but only the pain within her.

The view from above was somewhat amazing. She could see the tiny homes of each villager, like compact ice cubes, for they were all covered in snow. Trees looked like pasty cones and the rest were like pallid objects. Feather-like snow scattered all around. The sky was fogged, and the night was quiet. The view… not so great from where she stood. She wanted an even better look.

Sakura stepped closer until the bridge of her shoes touched the brick of the roof ledges. She extended her arms and stayed like that with eyes closed shut. The wind brushed against her skin, sending immediate goose bumps to appear from her bare skin. She slightly trembled as late evening's cold tried to bring her down.

Suddenly the wind came even stronger and pushed her off her feet. Her arms wavered in a futile attempt to keep her balance. She slipped over the ledge and went tumbling over the roof. Everything happened so slowly, like a freeze frame. Her mind was racing, and tears froze as she saw the end of it.

Sakura let out a bloodcurdling scream as she toppled over and fell.

'_In the end, I can never achieve happiness.'_

----------

A/n: Not the end yet!


	9. Great Fulfillment

A/n: The final chapter and epilogue are emerged.

----------

**-Chapter Nine-**

Great Fulfillment

Misery was brought upon the room, and he could sense it. His whole body cringed with the unyielding pain that slapped him right where it was unexpected, and that was when he set foot by the door. He paused halfway, somewhat inquisitive as he observed the crowd of people clad in black garments. He stepped fully into the room, wondering what had gone on while he was living in Eriol's mansion for a period of time. The strikingly calm guardian saw the tears slip freely from those mournful eyes of the misfortunate. And a sudden pang of sadness washed over him.

Now he knew how much he missed out.

This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't left.

… So unforgiving.

His eyes narrowed and he felt faulty. _'S-Sakura…'_ he thought, disgusted at himself the more. _'Am I too late?'_

He cast his gaze amongst the people; his eyes as harsh as rough stones, and a heart quickly deadened by the sorrowful cries from the people before him. Apart from the mixed emotions, his silver eyes softened as he saw the casket sitting a small distant from him.

Ugh… no…

But that peaceful look lasted for a second, and shortly after, his face twisted up into an unappealing grimace. He couldn't believe it. He would not believe it! To think that she was so young and precious… But why? She was his Sakura, the only happiness of his life, when he had none in the beginning.

Yue broke down silently, his shoulders drooping to complete his dejected posture. His head leaned down, allowing several strands of silver to fall over his shoulder recklessly. It hadn't occurred to him, or to anyone in the room, that he happened to be in his true form. No one seemed to notice anything, mind boggled in their own lost to have noticed the angel standing there, and open to their eyes.

And if he knew, he would not care.

Yue's emotionless eyes wandered away from the casket as he sank deeper into his brooding. His fingers dug into his palms, drawing blood, but unaffected with pain. The only pain he had was the one that settled within his heart, jarring his soul.

Because he lost his other half… _His_ Sakura…

"We are saddened to say that one of our highly honored sovereigns had fallen ill to a disease that has been going around in this village," said the raspy voice of the preacher. "Our dearly loved royalty passed away today, and we are here to pray for the heaven gates to open. And here, we'll say goodbye to our beloved King Fujitaka-sama. Our hearts will forever commemorate his short departure."

Yue's eyes widened, his immense lavender orbs clearly strewn with lament. _'Fujitaka-sama,'_ he thought. A tear escaped from the corner of his eyes as the funeral mass continued. However, that did not matter at this point. Sakura was nowhere to be found within the grieving room, and so, he sauntered away, wanting to find the daughter of the deceased. She must be in such horrendous pain from the lost of her father, and therefore, he would comfort her.

He ran outside into the corridors, eyes skimming his setting. A girl had turned from a corner and came down his path. A breath caught in his throat as he recognized the girl. Those familiar amethyst eyes that used to scare and annoy him back when he first came to live with the Kinomotos. Now that he had found her, he could ask her of Sakura's whereabouts.

"T-Tomoyo! Tomoyo Daidouji!" he called out gruffly.

The girl paused in her track, a bit shaken by the voice coming from the peculiar looking man. "W-Who are you?" she asked, taking one step back nervously.

Yue took a step closer, and she continued to take a step back. "Stop it Daidouji-san. Do you not recognize me?"

Her lips wavered in fear. "Stay back! How dare you show up to our King's funeral," she shot at him, pointing a threatening finger in his direction. "Pay your respect. If you don't, I suggest you leave before I call out the guards!"

Yue gave her a forlorn expression. _'If she can't remember me, then no can…'_ His eyes filled up with unfailing tears. "I…" he started out flatly.

"Just tell me who are you?" she pressed, confusing Yue from the little sweet girl he had once known as Tomoyo-chan.

"I'm Yue," he finally responded.

She gasped and nearly knocked the air from her lungs as she crashed her back to the wall roughly as Yue closed in on her. "Y-You can't be. Y-You don't look the least bit like him."

"But I am," he murmured.

"You have wings. Yue-kun does not have wings, or any humans that I know!" she shouted deliriously.

"Well… uh…" Yue froze and began to take a look at himself, now embarrassed as he realized he was mindlessly standing in his true form, scaring the daylights out of Tomoyo. He flushed a pink pigment, and in a split second, he changed back into his false form, to clarify more on Tomoyo's part. The girl felt weak in the knees, and she clasped her head to contain herself from growing faint and insane.

"You are Yue. But you're also an angel… the one Sakura's always talking about…"

"I'm sorry to have frightened you earlier, but I wanted to ask you about Sakura's whereabouts. I want to find her because I have something important to tell her. That's all I came here for."

"Oh Sakura…" Tomoyo gasped. "She might still be outside up in the roof's balcony."

Yue's heart swelled, knowing that Sakura was somewhere in the castle, and not the one sitting lifelessly in the casket. "Hai," he responded contentedly, and then took off to the top story of the castle.

----------

Yue practically flew up the stairs that several people nearby questioned if a white light had just zoomed by or not. He entered through a dark hallway and opened the doors to the balcony of the rooftop. As he opened the doors, soft snowflakes fell through. It was definitely cold outside; the coldness being bitter to his skin.

Snow was piling up, making the door difficult to open from the inside. However, Yue was able to thrust the door open with ease. Even if he was now a mortal man, he still had his powers intact, but with a shorter life-span instead. Moments before he stepped into the snow, he heard an ear deafening screech breaking through the airy sky and entering into his eardrums in a type of disturbance. He suddenly grew more alert than before and came bustling through the doors and feet flat onto the balcony.

"Sa-kura…" he called out frantically.

He swirled frequently in many directions, scanning the snowfield for any sign of his Sakura. His eyes wearily closed, and when he opened them, they were misty. His nose had reddened with the frigid cold, and it contrasted terribly with his normal skin tone. And as he was screaming out Sakura's name at the climax of the moment, he saw a faint outline of a figure in his panorama view tripping over the icy ridge.

Yue scampered quickly down the snow-white path and leaped off his feet. His wings opened up briskly, pushing back air as they spread, and he twinge from the numbing feeling circling the nerves of his wings. Regardless of that, he jolted together with gravity, punctuating through the scattering snow, and catching a frail being within his clutches just in time, breaking her fall.

Slowly yet carefully, he made a move to float upwards, gaping at the rousing adolescent in his arms. And even in her own desolation, she was as divine as anything else in the world; at least Yue saw it that way. Now that she was in his arms, he could never let go, not even if they were already planted safely on the balcony. She was too precious to ever let go. And Yue still remembered what he had promised Fujitaka, years before the old King died.

And that was to protect Sakura… And he would, no doubt, put his life on the line for her sake. It was always for her. He transformed back into his false form, careful not to frightened Sakura as he had to Tomoyo. "Saku-chan," he whispered lovingly, his half-lidded gaze watching her stir, inwardly amused.

She smiled faintly, eyes barely open, but in some way, she recognized that affectionate voice almost immediately. "Yue-kun," she whispered back, equally as loving. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

He grinned, pulling her tighter into his hold so that her body heat warmed him. "About a year…" he replied as calmly as he could, resisting his own excitement at seeing her again.

The snow continued to fall, as it did this morning. The snow was reaching above their ankles now, but they paid no heed, preoccupied with each other at the moment. Yue placed an index finger below her chin and gently lifted up.

Her shimmering green orbs locked with his icy ones. "Yue… you have returned," she stated the obvious, still dazed at seeing him, his seemly ghost-like form present in front of her. She leaned into his chest, taking pleasures in touching the smooth fabric adorning his body, and his breath softly rolling against her cheek.

Yue's jaw clenched, even with her playful touches. A weird sense of déjà vu was hitting him in the face by surprise. He felt a bad outcome divulging from their togetherness, and strangely, he just stood there gaping, unable to decide on how to handle the situation. He could feel Sakura trembling in his arms, yet, he did not know what to do.

All that swam in his mind was the acceptance he would never receive from Sakura. And he had to do the right thing, knowing that she was with Syaoran and all, since that was what he had foreshadowed in his dreams.

"Yue?" Sakura mouthed softly, sensing his rising trouble. "What's wrong?"

Yue's eyebrows furrowed as he broke their embrace abruptly and stood a couple of feet from her. "You," he answered coldly, turning his head to avoid her eyes, hiding his pain along with it, and missing the pain she had plastered on her face as well.

"You came back here to tell me that?" Sakura cried out fiercely, collapsing to her knees in a desperate attempt for his understanding.

The angel shifted uncomfortably on his feet, and then reverted into his true form to begin his flight. There was no need to tell her anything, now that he knew his dream revealed the truth… And the truth was… He could never be with Sakura.

He could hear a sudden gasp from behind him as he transformed, but paid no heed as he continued toward the ledge of the balcony, so that he could take off and return to Hiiragizawa's mansion. He had been a fool to ever think that he belonged here, that he belonged with Sakura, when in fact, he had no home here.

'_Though I've always known… that you are the stone statue, you are still Yue to me,'_ Sakura thought, her glistening tears streaming down her glowering features. "Please Yue," she sobbed, clasping her hands and pushing herself into the snow. "I love you," she squeaked, but it gone with the wind, unheard.

The guardian narrowed his eyes, a silent scream erupting from inside his lonely heart, but he refrained from tearing up. _'Why am I so ignorant? How could I easily manipulate… myself?'_ His heart raced like a time bomb, but he didn't miss a beat. _'I won't make the same mistake again… I won't lose this chance.'_

The guardian spun around all too quickly, the regret fluttering in his pools of silver-blue. He slowly floated towards her, gazing at her dramatic eyes that glared feebly back at him. His arms opened up to her as he drew closer. He picked her up off the ground, holding her around the waist with one hand, as the other folded into her auburn tress.

His head tilted at an angle and then he kissed her, letting his love flow into her by that one kiss. Her form grew rigid with astonishment as his lips pressed against hers, shyly at first. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his torso, and clutching the wrinkled cloth to keep her stable.

'_Yue…_' she thought tenderly, wrapped up into the immensity of all his pent up emotions that she nearly dropped if it wasn't for Yue holding her so securely, and for the very first time, she understood the angel before her. _'… I had not realized how lonely you were until I finally understood you. And to make up for everything horrific that has happened to you, I'll be with you forever, as your companion…'_

After all, it was all he ever wanted.

In this sentimental moment, nothing could bring the two down; not even winter's chills. Now that they had each other, the cold could do nothing but tickle their skin and cool off their heated kiss. Their passionate kiss was eventually broken, and the evident tears left over on Sakura's face were tears of happiness.

"Yue…" she said breathlessly, her mouth hanging open, still affected by the fervent kiss.

The angel blushed, looking away for a short while. "Sakura, I have to tell you this... I've waited long enough, and I think you should listen now… My heart flutters when I look at you. I feel light on my feet when I'm around you…" he trailed off, his blush deepening, diverging to his pale skin and white hair.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Eh?"

Yue stared at her hard, the intensity of his glimmering eyes causing her to blush. "I love you Sakura," he said amorously. "I know you're with Syaoran, but even as you are, I still do."

Baffled by his statement, the girl threw her arms around his neck in an act of plea, and cried her heart out. "I'm not with Syaoran. It was a stupid childish crush I had for him. It was you that I had loved this whole time. I've been waiting forever for your return. Don't doubt anything, Yue; I'm with you now because I love you. I've just been a little slow coming to realize that."

Yue took a quick intake of breath and nuzzled his chin over her soft golden hair. "I'll never doubt anything again because everything doesn't have to have a truth. Nothing is explainable… like how we first met."

Sakura smiled. "I think we should go inside now." She sighed and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, placing a fleeting kiss on his collarbone. Unwillingly, he released her and took her by the hand, leading her back into the castle. He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. They entered the castle and made their way back downstairs into the warmth of the castle.

As they stroll on, Sakura felt an eerie sensation come about. She looked up at Yue, her pupils darting in confusion. "Why is it so quiet, Yue-kun?" Shouldn't there be celebration for New Year's Eve?"

'_She does not know…'_ and having that bit of knowledge he frowned. "Come this way Sakura."

Sakura scoffed and jerked away from him, running down the halls to see what was going on; to why those people dressed in black were in her castle. Yue merely looked away, his hands digging into his pockets in dismay, with the soft heart not to come to mind and stop her. She had to know sooner or later, but he didn't want to be the one to tell her. _'Oh Sakura…'_

----------

Sakura skidded to a halt as she spotted Syaoran and Meiling leaving the room, hand in hand no less. She narrowed her eyes as she saw them go about her castle… without her permission.

'_What occasion is this for them to be here?'_ Sakura thought dryly. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? Uninvited if I do say myself?"

Syaoran twitched on impulse when he met Sakura's heavy, deadly glare. He came in front of Meiling, covering his fiancé from Sakura's menacing look of repulsion. He tried vainly to smile in spite of her, but failed utterly. His heart was beating unbelievably fast… because he still loved her, though would never admit it now that he was engaged.

"Sakura… Princess Sakura…" Syaoran said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I… ugh… I'm so sorry to hear about your father."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow and glared at him furiously. "My father… what of?" she barked, irrational to both of them.

An exasperated sigh escaped Syaoran's throat as he turned away, eyes directed at one random object that seemed to catch his interest for the brief extremity. Meiling growled, apparently disappointed. "How could you not know that your own father has died?" she almost shouted to the dense girl.

Sakura flinched upon Meiling's inconsiderate words, eyes bulging slightly in disbelief. "No…" she began, but she lost the heart to speak further as she thought of her own selfishness. _'I've been too busy in my own, pitiless moping that I've been absence to what really went on…'_ Her hands clutched the doorway tightly that her nails whitened, and she looked inside the room to see if it was all true. Her eyes stung with tears and she turned away swiftly. "Father… It can't be…" she sobbed. "NOOO!"

With that already said she turned violently on her heel and sped off. Yue came around just in time and grasped her wrist, halting her in any more motion. He bit his lips, feeling as if it was his fault for her pain. He couldn't believe how helpless he felt for not being able to help her. All he could do was hold her as Syaoran and Meiling left without another word.

"Sakura…" he throatily whispered.

"No, Yue… don't say that crying doesn't solve anything because my father's dead… and he could never be brought back to life."

Yue's frown deepened, forming creases on his face. "Then cry your heart out because I'm here."

She started to wail loudly, as if it was the end of the world. She viciously seized his collar for this mad need to rip something to shreds in repentant of her own pain. Yue was willing to let her tear up his whole outfit, the more to make her feel better. In his current situation, all he did was held her close to his chest, never daring to free her unless she calmed down. She kept on bawling and fisting her hands against his chest. He said no words, but his expression told all.

"How could I have not known…? Why didn't Tomoyo say anything about it?" she stammered, loathing herself to the point of self punishment.

"Don't blame it on anyone, not even yourself."

She started to scream out to her heart content, constantly whispering her father's name. Yue slid his back against the wall, taking Sakura slowly to the ground with him. Sakura lay inside his arms like a small child. There was no one around but the two of them. It would be best if it stayed like that for now. Yue brushed his fingers through the knotted strands of Sakura's hair. She rested against his stomach for a while as daylight was enveloped with the coming night.

Yue mused in his thoughts, unaware of the girl fast asleep between his legs as he cradled and rocked her to tranquility. The sweet scent of cherry blossom mixed with salty tears was bittersweet to his senses. It may be several years until Sakura recovered, but it would be a lifetime that Yue and Sakura would be together. And in the meantime, he would help her recover.

Midnight was soon surfacing in a matter of seconds. And the countdown began… 10…

_9._

_8._

_7._

_6._

_5._

And almost halfway through the countdown, he kissed her gently across the brow, nuzzling his nose into her matted hair, wet with her tears. He began whispering soothing words into her ears.

_3._

And that one sentence that Sakura caught was… "Someday….when all this commotion simmers down, we will both share an everlasting happiness together, okay Sakura?" She moaned and offered a ghost of a smile.

_1…_

Happy New Year!

----------

_X.Five years later..ox_

A child with silver green eyes and light brown hair pointed curiously at an old picture hanging on the bedroom wall that she was positively sure had once belonged to a little girl until left abandoned. "Hoe…" the child crooned, wary of the art. "Aunt Tomoyo-san, do you see that picture right there?" she said in a squeaky tone.

Tomoyo laughed, and picked up the child, twirling her around in her arms. "Yes, and you'll be surprised who drew it that picture!"

"Then surprise me!" the child responded enthusiastically.

Tomoyo chuckled once again. "This exceptionally masterpiece was drawn by your very own mother."

"Hoe… no way!" the child retorted, studying the artwork as if it was something worth looking at. "Who's that drawing of, Aunt Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo smirked, tapping the tip of the child's nose teasingly. "Well… none other than your father!"

The little girl guffawed. "Daddy?" the child repeated, surprised no less.

"Yes. Now wasn't your mother such a wonderful artist?"

The little girl nodded feverishly, offering a smile when Tomoyo giggled at her childish gestures. Young Suki broke from Tomoyo's arms and shrilled suddenly. "Visitors, Aunt Tomoyo!"

Startled, Tomoyo turned around and spotted an elegantly clothed man standing by the doorway with a ravishing woman by his side. Tomoyo smiled courteously at their guests. "Welcome to the Kinomoto Castle. My name's Daidouji Tomoyo and this here rascal is my niece, Suki Reed. Are you guys looking for the King?"

The man stepped further into the room, his rimless frames accenting his defined face of great knowledge. He smiled at the young woman and took her hand. "Hiiragizawa Eriol. And that's Nakuru standing over there."

"Nice to meet you all," Tomoyo said; blushing as the man kissed her hand, his mysterious eyes acknowledging her with a wink.

"The pleasure's all mine," he said and then straightened himself to collect information. "Well… Nakuru and I came here looking for Yue, just to check up on how he's handling life."

The young woman frowned slightly. "Oh… Yue has gone on a week long vacation with his wife," she told him, an apologetic look to her sweet complexion.

"Then I guess there's no need to hang around. But I can't help but ask… Didn't Yue hate going out in public?" Eriol asked, leaning a hand against the wall as he spoke.

The woman before him giggled. "'Used to' is the key word; nonetheless, please stay. We can have tea together."

Eriol sighed, turning to Nakuru for her own words in the arrangement. With a plain look, she nodded, not saying anything important in particular. "I guess there wouldn't be any harm staying," she whispered, even if it drove a hole in her heart to stare at Yue's daughter.

"Then we will stay," Eriol finally answered, in spite of Nakuru. With everything said, they began to follow the woman with the small child out the door and into the backyard where tea was already set.

Nakuru sighed, deep in her own thoughts to see where she was going until she actually bumped into someone. She heard a masculine 'hmpf' and quickly looked up to see who it was. She gasped to see it was his royal highness himself, and immediately averted her eyes in respect.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry King Touya-sama," she instinctively cried. There were no response, and puzzled by that, she looked up, gasping at once. He was smiling at her, those rich brown eyes having somewhat interest in her. A hand was lifted towards her and she grabbed it without question.

She smiled back, a blush emerging from each cheek.

_Happiness and joy can be achieved…_

_Even if it takes a long time, it can be achieved._

_X.The End..ox_

----------

A/n: Yay for SxY. I'm not sure if I'm ever writing one again. Maybe I will. Review!


End file.
